The Prologue to The Spider & The Amazon
by ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man
Summary: Picking up where A Wondering Web-Head story left off. The Details are inside.
1. Chapter 3:Doomsday Comes Calling - 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC and Marvel. Please no law suits.

_**Author's Note: When SpideyCad0999 now known as Arachonian09 announced that he'll no longer continue to work on A Wonderful Web-Head story, I PMed him and asked if I could take over from here for him. He gave me his blessing to continue that story for him. After the story is done, I'll be making a new story called The Spider & The Amazon but as the crossover between the Ultimate Spider-Man and Justice League. The only difference is Spider-Man will be portrayed differently than he was a few years ago by that damn Dan Slott, Spider-Man Homecoming (I enjoy the movie except how he was portrayed as a kid who let the thoughts of joining the Avengers go to his head, his Uncle Ben being replaced as a father figure by Tony Stark because of the scene where Tony scolded and reprimanded Pete for his action on the Staten Island Ferry and taking his suit away.) and Marvel's Spider-Man cartoon show that aired in 2017 (I have no intentions of watching that show because Marvel kept retconning his age!)**_

**_Spider-Man and Wonder Woman will still be the main pairing but the pairings on that story will be determined by me. However, the other pairings will be Romanogers (Captain America and Black Widow), Batman and Catwoman and Superman will be paired with someone else like a female superhero from the either the DC Universe or the Marvel Universe or could be a harem instead of Lois Lane and Lana Lang. Leave a comment and let me know which superheroine will be paired with the Man of Steel. Anyone but Supergirl._**

As Gotham City was at the mercy of Doomsday who put the members of Justice League and Avengers out of commission, Superman and Thor attempted to do a double team on Doomsday and suddenly so far, it worked. They took turns pummeling him with the series of punches, kicks, elbows and smashing it in so many ways.

"Odin's beard! We finally broke that abomination down a peg but it is still standing!" Thor said. "How are we going to defeat that thing?"

"The only way to kill him is that Kryptonite spear that Batman built but it could also kill me too." Superman responded by revealing Doomsday's weakness

"But...why?" Thor asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Because...Doomsday came from my world, Planet Krypton which was destroyed after I was born." Superman also revealed where Doomsday came from.

When Doomsday attempted to recover, he was hit in the face by Captain America's Shield, followed by the unibeam from Iron Man in his Hulkbuster suit, the Widow's sting by Black Widow and explosive arrows from Hawkeye.

When Power Girl and Supergirl arrived to help out, they smashed Doomsday so hard from behind until the monster finally fell on it's knees.

"Hey, Kal!" Supergirl greeted his cousin. "Sorry we were late but we came here as quickly as possible."

"Apology accepted, girls." Superman obliged and then he turned to the remaining Avengers "Everyone, allow me to introduce you to my cousin Kara Zor-El, known as Supergirl and her adult counterpart, Power Girl."

"Hey, everybody!" Supergirl greeted.

"Yeah, what she said." Power Girl added and then she noticed that Iron Man and Hawkeye are staring at her extremely extra large breasts. "As long as nobody looks at me like a bunch of perverts."

"Likewise." Captain America replied. "You'll have to excuse Iron Man and Hawkeye. They had a terrible time looking at your eyes instead."

Feeling offended, Iron Man responded to Captain America's commented "Hey, I resent that, Capiscle! Like you would've done the same thing with your girlfriend, Black Widow!"

"Yeah, well, your assistant/fiance Pepper Potts is the least of your worries!" Cap countered, leaving Tony Stark speechless while winking at Black Widow who blew a kiss at him.

Tony shook his head "I hate it when you burned me. The only time I did that to you is when we bickered among ourselves at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier thanks to Loki."

"Burned him about what?" Power Girl asked.

Tony answered "That everything special about Captain America came out of a bottle because he was injected with a Super Soldier Serum."

Cap once again countered "Seiz the man who has an arc reactor for a heart."

"Aw shit! You burned me again!" Tony complained "And please don't say..."

"Language!" Cap scolded him, knowing what Tony was about to say.

"Looks like Doomsday got his work cut out for him. He really made a mess in Gotham City and I bet that he's totally pissed off about it." Power Girl commented after seeing the destruction all over Gotham City before she backfisted Doomsday in the face.

"We need to keep Doomsday pinned down while either Spider-Man or Wonder Woman recover the kryptonite spear." Superman suggested as Doomsday got back on his feet.

"I agree. Everyone assemble!" Cap added with a unique battlecry.

"That's the first." Hawkeye smirked as they all charged toward Doomsday.

All heroes took turn neutralizing Doomsday with Thor smashing Mjolnir on the back of his head, literally knocking him out.

"Good work everyone! We need to keep it up but be extremely careful! Doomsday killed me before and if we give him the opportunity to so, we'll all be done for!" Superman instructed his fellow superheroes.

"Understood, Superman! We'll have to keep up the offense!" Captain America responded.

"But how? Hulk is down for the count and the other Justice Leaguers are still out of commission! Not even Iron Man's Hulkbuster suit will be enough to take him down!" Black Widow exclaimed and then Doomsday reemerged, shocking everyone to their core before he gathers energy.

"Oh shit." Iron Man gasped. That is not good."

"Nay!" Thor added.

"Guys, he's doing it!" Hawkeye alarmed everyone.

"Quick, take cover!" Captain America directed the Avengers and the Kryptonians to fall back from Doomsday's energy explosion but it was too late.

The impact of the energy explosion rattled the entire city.

* * *

Elsewhere, Spider-Man was about to swing back into battle but he was stopped when F.R.I.D.A.Y. of all Artificial Intelligence spoke to him.

_"Spider-Man, this is F.R.I.D.A.Y. speaking to you."_

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.? I thought you're Tony Stark's A.I.?" Spidey reacted in a baffled way.

_"I am. It's just that Mr. Stark's communicator went out of commission during the struggle against the Doomsday monster. So I decided to assist you in your time of need."_

Spidey shrugged his shoulders up with the realization that he might need F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s help by replying "Okay, tell me something I don't know."

_"The only way to kill the monster...is a kryptonite spear." _F.R.I.D.A.Y. revealed the way to stop Doomsday.

"Kryptonite spear?" Spidey raised his eyebrow.

_"Yes, that is correct."_

"Well, where's the spear?" Spidey asked as F.R.I.D.A.Y. was scanning the energy signature of the kryptonite spear.

_"I've located the kryptonite spear. It's trapped in the abandoned building somewhere in downtown Gotham."_

"Aw, great! Now I gotta go look for it! Terrific!" Spider-Man complained.

_"Wait, I might assist you finding it by tracking it down."_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. suggested.

"Well, that's a start. All right, let's find the spear and save the world!" Spider-Man said "But first..."

Elsewhere, Wonder Woman was able to rejoin the battle but she contacted by Spider-Man via comlink in her ear.

"Wonder Woman, this is Spider-Man. Do you read me?"

Wonder Woman responded "Spider-Man, is that you?"

"100%. Oh and did I ever tell you that you have an amazing body and unbelievable fighting spirit with a never say die kind of bravery? And a beautiful smile too? Those things kinda suit you." Spidey complimented Wonder Woman, which made her smile.

"Not until now. Which I'm really flattered by the way." Wonder Woman replied.

"That's good. See if you and the others can hold off Ugly Rocky while I find the Kryptonite Spear. It's somewhere in downtown!" Spidey instructed.

Wonder Woman understood what Spider-Man was talking about. "Batman's spear. We'll hold Doomsday off while you look for it!"

"Okay! Go all out if you have to!"

"I am the Princess of the Amazons, Spider-Man! That's what I do in intense battles like this!" Wonder Woman stated.

"Point taken. Now let's save the world!" Spidey cried as he swung toward the downtown of Gotham.

"Let's!" Wonder Woman happily replied as she picked up her sword and shield and flew back into action.

* * *

Back inside the Avengers Quinjet where Cyborg and the still unconscious Batman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern and Shazam are, the Hulk regained consciousness and demanded "Where am I?"

"You're inside the ship." Cyborg answered. "That Doomsday monster really gave you a hell of an ass whooping."

"Now I remember." Hulk once again got angry and growled after learning that Doomsday knocked him out. "I'm gonna make that bastard pay for what it did to me!"

"Wait, wait, hold up man!" Cyborg halted the Hulk. "You haven't recovered from your injuries!"

"I don't care!" Hulk grunted. "Not as long as this Doomsday clown is still out there causing destruction and putting lives in danger. I can't let that happen."

After realizing that the Hulk was right, Cyborg stated "Well, in that case..." and he turned his right arm into a cannon gun. "...that makes it two of us."

"If you're gonna join me to smash that Doomsday chump back to the bottomless pit of hell, be my guest." Hulk smirked as he look a huge leap back into battle.

Cyborg shook his head in disbelief and moaned "Aw man. I'm really gonna regret this." as he ignited his jet pack wings and flew from the ship.

* * *

Back in the battlefield, Superman, Supergirl, Power Girl and the Avengers still taking shots at Doomsday and took him down one by one but the monster kept coming back up again and again.

"Okay, this might be the battle that we're gonna lose." Hawkeye said with the realization that no matter what they do, there's no way Doomsday will be defeat.

"That Doomsday monster maybe more powerful than us Hawkeye but we can't give up! Not without a fight!" Cap declared as he threw his signature shield at Doomsday but the monster deflected it back, hitting Iron Man in the face.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry about that, Tony." Cap apologized to the armored Avenger.

"No problem." Iron Man groaned.

When Hawkeye saw Doomsday's eyes glowing indicating that the monster is about to fire the heat blast from his eyes, he warned "Guys, INCOMING!"

"Odin's beard!" Thor exclaimed as Doomsday zapped the heat blast at the Avengers but they all duck and dodged the beams while Captain America used his shield to protect himself and his beloved Black Widow who clutched onto him.

"Steve!" Widow cried.

"Hang in there, Natasha!" Cap said as he struggle to hold on his shield against the heat blast from Doomsday's eyes.

When Thor noticed this, he muttered "Nay!" as he held his Mjolnir in the sky to gather and absorb a lot of lightning and thunder enough to zap and vaporize the monster.

"BY THE STRENGTH AND POWER OF ASGARD AND ODIN, I"LL SHALL SMITE THEE WITH THY FURY!" Thor's furious shouting caught Doomsday's attention. "COME MONSTER! COME AND GIVE ME YOUR WORST!"

"Wait, no!" Tony Stark protested. "I don't think that's a good i..."

Doomsday's roar cuts Iron Man off as he attempted to fire his heat blast at the God of Thunder but was cut off when he felt a sword piercing through his body, causing him to scream in pain.

"Please tell me that's a good sign." Hawkeye said.

"DOOMSDAY!" Wonder Woman's voice echoed as she flew behind Doomsday, kicked him on the back of his head, used her left arm to pull the sword off his body and used her right arm to slam him on his head with a German Suplex.

"That's for all of us!" Wonder Woman hissed at the monster lying on the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" All Avengers reacted in unison with Captain America quickly covering his mouth with a disbelief of what he said.

"You said it." Superman chuckled while Supergirl and Power Girl giggled.

The Flash finally arrived back on the battlefield before he asked "Um...what I missed?" and rubbed the back of his head.

"Welcome back, Flash." Power Girl greeted the Red Speedster.

"I take it, you arrived to help out?"

"Yeah because of Doomsday destroying Gotham City." Supergirl answered. "The last city we all least expect it to be."

When he saw Doomsday taken down by Wonder Woman, Flash once again asked "Wait. Did Wonder Woman dropped Doomsday on his head?"

While Doomsday is down, Wonder Woman with sword and shield in hand punt kicked him on the top of his head before she told him "When this is over fowl beast, you'll be sent to Hades in broken down pieces!"

"Thor, now!" Cap ordered the God of Thunder to seize the opportunity to vaporize Doomsday while he's down.

"Then have at thee, beast! For Asgard, for Odin!" Thor zapped lighting bolt from Mjolnir at Doomsday.

"Girls, heat vision!" Superman commanded Supergirl and Power Girl to use Heat Vision as well.

"Right!" The girls replied as all three Kryptonians fired Heat Vision from their eyes at the monster.

"Aw what the hell. I might as well join in too." Iron Man shrugged his shoulders before he fired the Unibeam from his armor.

When he was zapped by lighting bolts, heat vision and unibeam, Doomsday let out a very painful scream that that echoed throughout Gotham City.

"I think it's working!" Flash stated.

"Cool! Now to follow up!" Hawkeye exclaimed as he pulled one of his arrows out and aimed it at Doomsday while pleading "Please make it explosive."

"Make it count, Legolas! We can't hold that damn thing off for much longer!" Iron Man told the Purple Clad Archer.

"But still we have to until Spider-Man finds the Kryptonite Spear!" Wonder Woman stated.

"Point taken." Hawkeye agreed as he shot the arrow at Doomsday while the monster is still being blasted on by Superman, Supergirl, Power Girl, Thor and Iron Man. When the arrow hit Doomsday hit exploded in front of the superheroes as they all took a step back from the impact and took cover.

"So...did it work?" Flash asked. When the smoke clears, Doomsday is still alive, surviving everything they've thrown at him. "Okay, I guess not."

"Dammit! I must've hit that thing with the wrong arrow!" Hawkeye muttered under his breath, only to get slapped on the back of his head by Black Widow.

"Klint, ty idiot!" Widow hissed at her former partner/lover in Russian.

"C'mon, Nat! I tried my best!" Hawkeye defended.

"This cannot be! We hit that monster with everything we had and he's still standing!" Thor complained.

Superman shook his head in disbelief, realizing that he'll have to go full power again.

"Stand back everyone. Looks like I'll have to unleash my full potental a..."

Superman was cut off by a loud angry roar from the Hulk who sprung back to action and unleash a series of powerful punches, kicks, headbutts and smashes.

"Attaboy, Hulk! Beat the holy crap out of him!" Iron Man cheered on his teammate and fellow genius.

"Keep it up, Hulk! You got Doomsday on the ropes!" Captain America added.

While his fellow cheered for him, Hulk slammed Doomsday with a thunderous powerbomb, roared out "HULK SMASH DOOMSDAY! DOOMSDAY LEAVE EVERYONE ALONE!", brought out a series of MMA style powerful ground punches to the face and once again roared "HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" before he grabbed a huge piece of rubble and smashed it on Doomsday.

"So there you have it..." Iron Man said, only to be interrupted by Doomsday quickly rising from the rubble, wiping the rocks off of him.

"Nevermind." An annoyed Iron Man moaned.

"Oh, for the love of God, why won't you die?!" Hawkeye complained.

"Because I'll stop at nothing to destroy you all." Doomsday answered by speaking, shocking everyone to their core.

"Okay, he can talk like everyone else." Iron Man stated.

"You never change, Doomsday. You'll always be a heartless monster created to destroy our kind and the people that are closest to me." Superman said.

"That's why we will always be enemies, Kal El." Doomsday "I killed you before and I'll do it again. And this time, I'll make sure everyone around you will die with you as well!"

Doomsday's words angered Wonder Woman enough to deliver a punch so powerful, Doomsday was sent flying to downtown.

"Whoa!" Hawkeye gulped. "Remind me not to piss her off."

"Point taken, Hawkeye." Iron Man agreed.

"Don't worry about Wonder Woman fellas. She's just being an Amazon in her own way." Flash reassured.

"Well, that's reassuring!" Hawkeye said dryly in a sarcastic way.

Captain America checked on Black Widow as she clanged into his arm.

"Nat, are you alright?" Cap asked her.

"I am if you are." Widow replied by kissing him in the lips. "But I don't know how long we will last."

"Hang in Nat." Cap reassured her by kissing her in the forehead and leaned his against hers.

Cyborg arrived "Sorry guys. I flew here as fast as I could."

"What are you doing here, Cyborg?" Superman demanded. "I thought you looking after the others back in the ship."

"Sorry about that, Superman." Cyborg apologized to the leader of the Justice League before explaining "I tried to reason with the Hulk but when he told that he couldn't stand by while everyone lose their lives at the hands of Doomsday."

After hearing Cyborg's explanation, Wonder Woman realized that Spider-Man currently in the Downtown of Gotham City, searching for the Kryptonite Spear where Doomsday is about to land.

"Oh, no!" Wonder Woman breathlessly gasped.

"What's the matter Lady Diana?" Thor asked.

"This is all my fault! I've inadvertently put Spider-Man's life in jeopardy!" Wonder Woman revealed her error.

"Oh, crap! Spider-Man's still downtown looking for the spear!" Flash added.

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried in unison.

"Nay! Then the Man of Spiders is in mortal danger!" Thor exclaimed.

"Let's move everyone! We got a teammate and the city to save!" Cap ordered everyone to rush to the Downtown of Gotham and they did.

"This is all my fault, Kal. I let my anger get the better of me and made things worse." Wonder Woman blamed herself with sad look in her blue eyes.

"It's okay, Diana." Superman reassured her, trying to comfort her. "We'll make this right together."

After feeling relieved by his kind words, Diana replied "You're right, Kal-El. That's exactly what I need to do to save Spider-Man's life and undo the biggest mistake I made, even if Doomsday has to die."

"Well, Doomsday's beyond going back to the Phantom Zone anyway. So we're just gonna have to take him out for good." Superman said to her.

"We will Kal." Wonder Woman agreed as she glared at her sword and gripped on it firmly. "No matter what it takes."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 4: The End of Doomsday

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC and Marvel. Please no law suits.**_

In the Downtown of Gotham City

While everyone evacuating from the city in ruins, Spider-Man relentlessly swung his web to the abandoned building while F.R.I.D.A.Y. is tracing energy signatures of the Kryptonite Spear.

"I gotta hurry up! This is situation is like a real life monster movie! Well, it depends on how this reminds me of a King Kong movie scenario way back in the day. And I mean 1933 kinda of back in the day." Spidey commented.

_"Spider-Man, according to my calculations, the Kryptonite Spear should be 5 feet away."_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him.

"That's good to know, F.R.I.D.A.Y.."

Spider-Man kept swinging until he found the abandoned building.

"Ah ha! I found it! Now to get inside, find the spear and slay the beast." Spidey said as he entered the abandoned building while F.R.I.D.A.Y. continue to track down the spear.

"Eeny meeny miny moe. Catch a spear by the...wait, that's not right. Spears don't have toes. They have pointy things." Spidey quipped.

_"Spider-Man, I found it."_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. once again informed the Wall Crawler. _"The Kryptonite Spear is covered in a pile of rubble."_

"Aw man! A pile of rubble?" Spidey complained before he shrugged it off. "Oh, well. I should've brought a shovel with me but I'll probably use it to wack Doomsday in that ugly mug of his when I see him again. Which is only in a matter of time. Just sayin."

Spidey started digging for the Kryptonite Spear by pulling and picking up rubble. He kept digging and digging until the spear was finally found.

"Yes! There it is!" Spidey quickly grabbed the spear. "So that's what the Kryptonite Spear looks like, huh? The pointy thing is glowing green. Now to bid bon voyage to ol' rockhead for hood."

After he left the abandoned building with the Kryptonite Spear in hand, his Spider Senses halted him, alarming that Doomsday is hurling from the sky to where is standing.

"Aw, are you kidding me? This just isn't my day!" Spidey complained as he quickly leapt out of the way before Doomsday crashed into the ground, only to rise back on his feet.

"I take it that the Hulk gave ya a gamma radiated knuckle sandwich for dinner tonight!" Spidey quipped and then Doomsday started laughing.

"Did you laugh at my jokes?" Spidey raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"No, you pathetic piece of human filth!" Doomsday snarled.

"Only, you can talk too." Spidey gulped.

"Judging your actions, that big mouth of yours and your attraction to that Amazon who decked me after I made an idle threat to Superman and his allies, I gotta say...I'm not impressed." Doomsday confessed.

"Yeah, well you can't please everyone all the time. Like they all say, everybody's a critic." Spidey said before asking "Anyways, how come you can't just croak like everyone else?"

"Because my skin has taken a lot more punishment than that pathetic web of yours." Doomsday answered. "Not even that Kryptonite Spear in your hands can save you this time!"

"Already then! How about we test that theory by proving yours wrong?" Spidey replied by pointing the Kryptonite Spear at Doomsday who got lassoed by on the neck by Wonder Woman along with Superman, Supergirl, Power Girl, Flash and the Avengers behind her.

"I couldn't agree more, Spider-Man!" Wonder Woman agreed, smiling at the Wall Crawler.

"Diana!" Spidey cried with relief "Guys! Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"Likewise, Spider-Man." Superman replied before he directed "Everyone, pull!"

With their combined super strength, Superman, Wonder Woman, Power Girl, Supergirl, Thor and Hulk with their grip on her lasso all pulled Doomsday away from him reaching Spidey and punched him at the same time, knocking him down.

Wonder Woman turned to Spidey and yelled "Spider-Man, now!"

"Oh, yeah. Right!" Spidey responded as he lifted the Kryptonite Spear up to stab Doomsday while he's down but the monster still manage to rise back up.

"Okay, bad idea." Spidey thought better of it.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Doomsday growled as he charged toward the superheroes.

"Then let's do this!" Superman replied as he flew toward Doomsday, unleashed his full power and punched him in the face so hard, the impact of it cause all the glass windows to shatter into pieces and Doomsday was sent flying to the abandoned building until it collapsed on the monster.

"Now it's our turn!" Power Girl turned to Supergirl and said "Come on!"

"Let's get him!" Supergirl responded as both Kryptonian girls flew to the now destroyed building pulled Doomsday from the rubble and took turns pummeling him until he started bleeding.

"The fowl beast is cut! We must press on the attack!" Thor exclaimed as he once again charged up his hammer, ready to attack.

"Everyone, let's finish this!" Cap commanded as they all charged toward Doomsday who is bleeding profusely.

"HULK SMASH!" Hulk added as he leapt up to smash Doomsday on the top of his head with an elbow drop followed up with a Piledriver.

"Oh, yeah. This reminds me." Iron Man said as he turned his attention to Spidey and brought out a mech looking ball "Hey, Spider-Man. I got something for you."

"What cha got?" Spidey asked the Armored Avenger.

"Observe." Iron Man tossed the ball until it got on Spider-Man and covered him in Tony Stark's version of a brand new Spider Armor.

_**(Writer's Note: I'm using the Iron Spider Armor from the Infinity War movie.)**_

"Whoa! A new Spider Armor? For me?" Spidey became astounded of his new Spider Armor.

Iron Man replied "Yeah, I made that after you gave the first one to Amadeus Cho. It should be enough to protect you from that Doomsday...whatchamacallit. So take good care of it and put it to good use. And please don't make me regret it because I've spent every penny on this baby."

"I'll use when I really need it in situations like this. Got it." Spidey understood.

"Good. Now get the spear and get ready to gut that...thing like a fish." Iron Man instructed as he use his jet boots to fly back into battle.

"Way ahead of you, Tony. I gotta make it count." Spidey responded as he shot his web to swing back into battle with his new Iron Spider Armor on and the Kryptonite Spear in hand.

As Spider-Man prepares to make his moves, everyone took turns and beat down Doomsday one at a time with Cap throwing his shield in his face, Black Widow electrocuting him with her batons followed up with Thor doing the same with Mjolnir, Hawkeye shooting arrows on parts of his body, Iron Man firing repulsor blasts followed up with the unibeam, Flash and Quicksilver using their super speed to their advantage and press on with their stick and move maneuvers, Scarlet Witch and Vision doing their part with their unique powers and finally Superman, Supergirl, Power Girl, Hulk and finally Wonder Woman unleashing the full potential of their powers that completely broke down the monster until he collapsed down on his knees.

"It's over, Doomsday! You got one last chance to surrender!" Superman told him.

"N-N-N-NEVER!" Doomsday defiantly responded by sucker punching the Man of Steel before struggling trying to escape in his now fragile condition, only to being lassoed by Wonder Woman again who did everything she could to keep the monster at bay.

"You're going nowhere, Doomsday! This ends now!" Wonder Woman declared.

"I-I-Indeed it is! For all of y..." Doomsday was cut off when Spider-Man in his new Iron Spider Armor and Kryptonite Spear seized the opportunity to strike at him while he was subdued by the Princess of the Amazons.

"What? You guys think you can have all the fun?" Spidey quipped. "Anyway, I found it!"

"Perfect! Now slay him and lead us to victory!" Wonder Woman cheered.

"Honestly, that was the most wonderful thing I've heard from you, Princess." Spidey confessed.

"Pun intended." Wonder Woman replied with a smile.

"Okay, here goes nothin'! Ready or not, here comes your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! " Spidey charged at Doomsday and hit him with the series of Martial Arts strikes.

"Y'know I've taken Martial Arts classes with Shang-Li after I finally beaten Dr. Octopus and saved everyone in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. We've created a technique called the Way of the Spider. And it goes like this!" Spider-Man performed the Way of the Spider fighting style on Doomsday who once again fell on his knees.

"By the Gods." Wonder Woman was breathtakingly enchanted and astonished by what she saw.

"Whoa! That was cool!" Flash exclaimed.

"Now for the icing on the cake! That is if you're gonna "take the cake." Get it?" Spidey chuckled as he positioned the spear. "Any last words, Rock Ugly?"

"Y-Y-You talk too much." Doomsday grunted as he started to charge up to gather energy.

"Oh, no." Superman gasped and then warned his fellow superheroes "Everyone get back! Doomsday is gathering energy to wipe us all out.

"You heard him, team! Fall back!" Captain America ordered as the Avengers and the remaining members of the Justice League evacuated from Doomsday while escorting the civilians to safety.

"Spider-Man, hurry up and kill that monster!" Wonder Woman ordered Spidey "I cannot hold on to him for much longer!"

"Jeez, that's what I get for showing..." Spidey was grabbed by the throat by Doomsday who is choking the life out of him. "...off."

"Spider-Man! No!" Wonder Woman cried.

"I have enough of your rambling boy! So do me a favor and SHUT UP!" Doomsday growled at the Web Slinger.

"Y-You mean...like...this?" Spidey quickly stabbed Doomsday in the chest, causing him to scream in pain and yellow energy turned red.

"You fool! Did you realized what you've done?!" Doomsday scolded.

"I take it that you're about to explode right?" Spidey asked.

"Yes, and I'll be taking you with meeeeeeeeee!" Doomsday retorted, only to scream again when Spidey kept piercing the Kryptonite Spear through him.

"Spider-Man, get away from him!" Captain America ordered the Web Slinger to evacuate from Doomsday as well.

"You already got him! Now move your ass!" Iron Man added.

"I'm trying but he won't let me goooooooooo!" Spidey got electrocuted by Doomsday's red energy.

"NO!" Wonder Woman cried as she flew toward them in a desperate attempt to save Spider-Man's life.

"Diana, Stop!" Superman halted. "If you try to..."

"I'm not leaving without him, Superman! We're superheroes and warriors! We leave no one behind!" Wonder Woman objected as she kept flying.

"Be careful, Diana!" Superman instructed.

"I will, my friend!" Wonder Woman replied.

"If I die, you will die with me." Doomsday told Spider-Man as he held on to the Web Slinger in an attempt to impale him with a new large bone protrusion from his right wrist.

"As long as everyone lives, that's fine with me." Spidey replied with a smile as Doomsday completely exploded as the impact of it effected the entire city of Gotham and it's people.

"Is everyone all right?" Superman asked.

"Yes, we're all accounted for." Vision answered.

"And Doomsday?" Superman asked once again.

"That chump got what came to him. After that explosion, he should be dead right about now." Hulk answered as well.

"Boy, is Batman going to be pissed when he sees his city in terrible shape that it is now." Supergirl said, seeing how badly damaged Gotham City really is.

"Look at the bright side guys. At least everyone is safe. So that's a win." Hawkeye stated.

"That's good and all but what about Spider-Man?" Captain America reminded as he helped Black Widow back up on her feet and into his arms.

Wonder Woman got back on her feet with the realization of what happened.

"Spider-Man? Spider-Man!" She called for Spider-Man but once the smoke clears, she saw the unconscious body of Spider-Man which confirmed that Doomsday is destroyed.

"No! By the Gods, no!" Wonder Woman cried in horror.

"Is the man of Spiders alive?" Thor concernedly asked.

"I hope so, Thor." Captain America replied as they all rushed to Spidey's side.

"Quickly! We need to get to him!" Widow said.

Wonder Woman attended to Spider-Man while repetitively calling out his name, hoping that he would wake up.

"Spider-Man, are you alright? Say something. Say something!"

"Would somebody check his pulse?" Iron Man demanded and then Spidey started coughing.

"Look! The Webhead is starting to..." Hulk paused.

"A o...kay." A very groggy Spider-Man said as he slowing putting his right thumb up, confirming that he's alive.

"Well, that's a relief." Widow sighed.

"Oh thank Hera." Wonder Woman as she embraced and smothered Spidey in her large breasts. "You really had all of us worried. Mainly me."

"Mainly you?" Flash questioned Wonder Woman about what she said to the Wall Crawler. "Oh, and you're making him suffocate."

"Oh!" Wonder Woman released Spider-Man from her grasp and let him catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry, Spider-Man." Wonder Woman apologized to Spidey before she chuckled "I seemed to forget my own strength."

After regaining his breath, Spidey reassured "That's okay, Wonder Woman. It happens sometimes. Although you got one strong, sexy fit body." before quickly covering his mouth, realizing what he said to her.

Instead of reacting in anger, Wonder Woman replied "I know." as she giggled with her cheeks turning red.

"About earlier when you said I'm not a god who's invulnerable? All I gotta say is that okay, you proved your point. I'm not as physically super strong as you are or anyone in your team." Spidey stated.

"No but you were resourceful, brave and...quite funny." Wonder Woman chuckled and replied by complimenting him.

"Gee, thanks." Spidey's cheeks turned red as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, thank you." Wonder Woman pulled the mask up to uncover his mouth and surprisingly kissed him in the lips, shocking him and everyone to their core.

"Wow. I don't what to say but...wow." Spidey admitted as he fainted, smiling that he got kissed by Wonder Woman while everyone stood speechless.

"He's alright. He needs some rest after nearly getting killed by Doomsday." Wonder Woman told her fellow superheroes as she cradled Spidey's head while he slept in her arms.

Supergirl let out the sigh in relief "I'm so glad that it's over. Doomsday did more damage than he did before."

"Yeah, and looks like Wayne Enterprises, Starrware Industries and Queen Industries will have to work together to help provide aid for this city." Power Girl stated.

"Wait, you got your own corporate companies?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah, Bruce Wayne who you known as Batman runs Wayne Enterprises, Oliver Queen as your green counterpart Green Arrow is in charge Queen Industries and yours truly owns Starrware Industries." Power Girl revealed.

"Okay, that makes sense." Hawkeye understood what Power Girl said.

"Hey, I owned a company called Stark Industries. Maybe I could..." Tony tried to offer to help out but he was cut off by Power Girl.

"Thanks for the offer Mr. Stark but we'll manage. Given to the size of your ego..." Power Girl declined as she and Supergirl giggled at his expense.

Iron Man folded his arms together and snorted "Oh, hardy har har." before sleazingly retorting "At my ego is the same size as those huge milk jugs.", pointing and poking on her extremely large bosom.

"Watch it Tony "The Perverted sleazebag" Stark." Power Girl warned the armored Avenger, flicking him on his forehead.

"Anyway, thanks for helping us in our time of need, Avengers." Superman extended his hand to Captain America.

"Much obliged, Superman." Captain America took it as the leaders of both Avengers and Justice League shook hands.

"That Doomsday fella was quite a handful." Cap admitted.

"He definitely does." Superman chuckled.

"More than that, that monster is a giant pain in my ass that I never wanted to see ever, ever again!" Hawkeye stated.

"Amen to that pal." Flash agreed.

"But we've triumphed over that monstrosity! So there for victory is ours!" Thor cried as he hoisted his Mjolnir to the sky.

Supergirl who was astonished by Thor's enthusiasm turned to the Avengers "So was he always like this? Especially since he's the God of Thunder?"

"Da. He is" Black Widow answered with the smirk.

_**(Writer's Note: I prefer the Black Widow with her native Russian accept from the Ultimate Avengers movies 1 and 2 from back in the day.)**_

"That's...actually cool but awkward at the same time." Power Girl admitted.

"Yes, I know, Lady Power Girl." Thor grinned.

The Superheroes heard the sirens and then turned around when to see there are GCPD cars, armored S.W.A.T. vehicles and Ambulances arriving on the scene.

"Oh, good. It's the boys in blue." Hawkeye said.

"Better late than never." Hulk added.

Commissioner James Gordon stepped out and demanded "Okay, could someone tell me what the hell just happened here? And more importantly, where's Batman?"

"Doomsday came here to cause destruction to your city but all of us put every effort we had to stop him with Spider-Man finishing him off with the Kryptonite Spear." Superman explained.

"Before the Avengers arrived to help us, Batman along with the members of the Justice League were seriously injured, trying to fight off this monstrosity but they should be alive by the time they wake up." Wonder Woman added.

"Even though everyone still needs help, I think it's safe to say that the crisis is over for now at least." Flash said.

"Oh, thank God." Gordon sighed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "We had to make sure that everyone in Gotham are evacuated to safety while you guys had to deal that Doomsday monster. But thanks for saving our lives nonetheless."

"All in a days work, Commissioner. Right now, we'll stay put, clean up and help in anyway we can." Captain America obliged.

"If it makes me feel better after going through a night from hell, I say why not." Gordon said as he shrugged his shoulders, realizing that there's still so much to do after Doomsday caused a lot of damage.

After being asleep for twenty five minutes, Spider-Man woke in the back of an ambulance while the remaining members of the Justice League and the Avengers are providing aid to the citizens of Gotham and helped clean up the mess Doomsday made while the Firefighters put out the fires and injured are being sent to every hospital in Gotham.

Spidey saw Wonder Woman who is reassuring a 8 year old girl that everything while be alright until she reunited with her parents.

Wonder Woman turned her attention to Spider-Man who awoke from his slumber and she started to smile at him.

After they glanced at each other for moment without the use of words, they french kissed for 5 seconds until they gently broke off.

Spider-Man spoke "Soooooo...if you want to find me, I'll be in New York because that's where I live. You can come and see me if that's alright with you." as he rubbed the back of his head.

Wonder Woman seductively replied "I'll be looking forward to it, Spider-Man. Until then..." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be in touch." as she flew back to help out.

_"I might crazy, nuts or whatever but..."_

_"He might not know it yet but..."_

_"I think I'm in love with him/her."_ Spider-Man and Wonder Woman both said, in their thoughts with the realization that they fell in love with each other.

To Be Concluded...


	3. Chapter 5: Two Weeks Later

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC and Marvel. Please no law suits.**_

Two weeks later after the Doomsday incident in Gotham City

Back in New York City, Spider-Man is swinging toward the bank to stop a robbery by the Enforcers.

"It's a good thing tonight's a T.G.I.F. kinda vibe because your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is swingin' on a Friday Night!" Spider-Man said as he swung nonstop throughout the city on his to the bank before he got lost in his thoughts..

_"It's been two weeks since I last saw Wonder Woman and I couldn't stop thinking about her. The attraction between us is like no other. I know she's a bit older than me but I don't care. I like her anyway. Okay, I'm beyond liking her. I'm in love with her. I'm really in love with her. But how am I gonna tell her how I feel about her? I hope she doesn't reject me due to my age because that would really bum me out. Not to mention that she has an amazing large rack on her chest that is the same size as Thor's biceps. And her physique is a perfect mix between two famous bodybuilders Gracyanne Barbosa and Cindy Landolt. Besides having and strong and fit body, is she also flexible too? {sighs} I'll worry about that later. Right now I got a robbery to stop! Besides I'm plannin' on chillin' out in Times Square tonight. Almost sounded like I'm taking myself on a night on the town._

When he arrived, he saw the Enforcers using their truck to pull the entire safe from the bank from it's hinges and drove away.

"Yep! That confirmed it! The fun really gets started on a friday night! Now to spice things up, Spider-Man style!" Spidey stated as he shot more web and swung toward the truck, trying to catch up with the Enforcers

Inside the truck, the Enforcers were celebrating their successful robbery of the bank with Montana cheering out "HEEEEEE HAAAAAAWWWWWW! Talk about a heck of a clean sweep fellers!"

"Damn skip, Montana! We're rich! Filthy rich I tell ya!" Fancy Dan agreed.

After seeing Spider-Man catching up to them in the rear view mirror, Ox warned "Hey, guys! Spider-Puke at three o'clock high!"

Fancy Dan shrugged off "Not for long, we ain't, Ox!" before turning to Montana and ordered "Drive to the Lincoln Center!"

"With pleasure, boss!" Montana replied as he drove around town at 88 to 95.

After he got on top of the truck, Spider-Man said "Did I overhear you guys saying that you're heading to the Lincoln Center? Oh, I get it now! I heard they're putting on the highest bid on some fancy art and statues from Greece! Is they why you robbed the bank to use the money and win these things over?"

"Shut ya, will ya?!" Fancy Dan yelled. "Does it look we give a rat's about that kinda crap?"

"What? I'm just sayin'..." Spidey paused when his Spider Senses alerted him to look up.

"What is she doing here?" Spidey wondered.

"Hey, webhead! What the hell are you talkin' about?" Fancy Dan demanded.

"Oh, nothing." Spidey lied as he held on to the roof very tightly before telling him "Just a weird sensation that tonight's not gonna end very pleasantly for you three."

After finally reaching the Lincoln Center, Montana informed his fellow Enforcers "Hold on yer trousers fellas cause we're finally..."

Montana was cut off when someone flew from the sky and landed on the hood of the truck, crunching it that causes all three Enforcers to crash through the windshield and sent flying to Revson Fountain with a splashing sound.

"Holy shit!" Spidey exclaimed after he felt the impact of the truck being crunched before asking "I take that someone or should I say some "body" I know from two weeks ago flew here to give me some unexpected back up, right?"

"You're only half right, Spider-Man." A seductive voice answered as Spidey looked up to see that it was a very busty Wonder Woman with her hair tied in the high ponytail, make up on and large hoop earrings who actually flew to New York City and sent the Enforcers out of the truck to swim.

"Yep, I definitely recognized that lovely voice coming out of that wonderful, strong, beautiful body of yours." Spidey confirmed as he took a look at Wonder Woman's body from head to toes before checking out her large cleavage and complimented her.

"Aren't you a charmer?" Wonder Woman giggled as she helped him and embraced him with a warm hug.

After the Enforcers stumbled out of the fountain, Montana cried "Aw, shoot fire! It's Wonder Woman!"

"And she's got a lot of meat on her!" Ox added, talking about her physique.

"What the hell are you doin' here, smashin' our ride?" Fancy Dan demanded.

Wonder Woman responded "I flew here to see Spider-Man, get some ice cream, find one of his t-shirts that fit my size and enjoy the view on top of Madison Square Garden that doesn't have the fruit from the Garden of Eden but you picked the wrong day, time and place to rob a bank." as she flipped her long black silky hair and turned around to confront the Enforcers.

"Oh, yeah? Well in that case, we'll make an exception by makin' an example out of ya, you Amazon broad! Get her!" Fancy Dan ordered as Ox charged toward Wonder Woman but he was quickly overpowered by the Amazon Princess who lifted him over her head with one, dropped him on his face and got powerbombed in the middle of the street.

"Whoa! Ox is bigger than Wonder Woman sizewise but unfortunately he wasn't better than her! Everything about Wonder Woman from her body to her powers and her fighting techniques might give Xena the Warrior Princess a run for her money!" Spidey commented.

"Alrighty then, lady! I'm about to go full Cowboy on you and hogtie that big ol' rear-end of yours!" Montana said as he attempted to lasso Wonder Woman but she quickly grabbed the rope with her right hand.

"Hey, what in tarnation..." Montana was cut off when he saw Wonder Woman giving him the Godlike staring daggers, which causes him to say "Aw, shoot fire!" in fear.

"That macho, chauvinist pig like arrogance is what I despise about men." Wonder Woman hissed as she pulled the lasso, hurling Montana close enough to knock him out with one punch to the face.

"Jeez, that's gonna leave a mark!" Spidey said, feeling the impact of the punch.

"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll see who's arrogant when I knock you on your big ol' ass!" Fancy Dan threatened as he showed off his Karate and Judo skills, only for Wonder Woman to cut him off and sarcastically replied "Oh, yeah. Like that's going to intimidate me."

"Okay, now she's being sarcastic." Spidey commented.

"Well, intimidate this!" Fancy Dan charged toward Wonder Woman but she halted him and knocked him out with the one inch punch to the face.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Spidey reacted.

"I know." Wonder Woman giggled once again.

"Now to web these guys up for the boys in blue." Spidey said as he and Wonder Woman round up the unconscious Enforcers, tied them up in his web and placed them next to the damage truck.

"Looks the so-called "Enforcers" will spend the night in jail again, even though they'll break out again eventually." Spidey said and then all of a sudden Wonder Woman picked him up and carried him in her strong arms bridal style.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?" Spidey demanded.

"Taking you on the ride of your life." Wonder Woman with a mischievous and flirty look on her beautiful face answered as she flew to the sky, causing Spider-Man to scream.

NYPD arrived at the crime scene to the Enforcers tied up in the web and saw the note that said "Compliments of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." and at the bottom that also said "...and Wonder Woman."

In the sky after passing through the clouds, Wonder Woman still carrying Spider-Man in her arm with a reassuring tone of her voice said "You can open your eyes now."

"Okay, I'm alive. I'm alive." Spidey let out the sigh of relief before he turned to Wonder Woman and yelled "Are you crazy?!"

"Perhaps. Crazy about you though." Wonder Woman smirked before she directed him to the moon.

Spidey was breathtaken by the sight of the moon before stating "Wow! I've imagined see the full moon this close but this is beyond my wildest imagination."

"Yes, it is." Wonder Woman agreed as she leaned her forehead against his.

"You were planning on doing that. Were you?" Spidey asked.

Wonder Woman chuckled before admitting "Of course, I was. I've waiting for this moment for two weeks since we first met."

"Oh, is that right?" Spidey raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. Now hold on to me."

"Hold on to...whoa!" Spidey reacted when Wonder Woman flew him around the sky with him crying out "WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!" in excitement.

"I know it sounds crazy and I can't believe that I'm gonna do this...but I believe you can fly!" Spidey exclaimed before singing "I believe you can the sky! I think about it every night and day! Spread your wings and fly away! I believe you can soar! I see you running through that open doooooooooorrrrrr! I believe you can fly! I believe you can fly! I believe you can fly! Hey! Cause I believe in yoooooouuuuuu!" while Wonder Woman laughed with joy.

They flew and flew until they flew back to the city and then they stopped in the middle of Times Square, still floating in the sky.

"Whoa! Humana humana humana!" Spidey exclaimed. "Lady, are you trying to be the Jane of all trades?"

"No. I'm way more than that." Wonder Woman answered before reminding him "I came here to see you, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember sayin' that I'll be here in the Big Apple if you wanted to find me. So here we are." Spidey said.

"Good. Now let's go." Wonder Woman said as she flew from the scene with Spider-Man.

Sometime later...

Spider-Man and Wonder Woman sat on top of Madison Square Garden after he took her to get some ice cream on a cone that she's eating on and shopping for two v neck crop top short sleeve shirts that has a heart shape Spider-Man mask that perfectly fit her. One is white and the other black.

_**(Writer's Note: I'm using the one Mary Jane Watson wore in comic books back in the day.)**_

"You seem to be enjoying your ice cream, Wonder Woman. Like it's your favorite food." Spidey said.

"Of course it is." Wonder Woman confirmed. "I mean why else do I have a passion for a lovely delicacy such as this."

Else she kept eating, part of her ice cream fell on her large breasts before Spidey brought out a napkin.

"Y'know, they can be so addictive if you're not careful." Spidey warned her in a friendly way as he helped her get cleaned up.

With an annoyed look on her face, Wonder Woman replied "You sound just like mother." before blowing a raspberry at him and resumed eating her ice cream.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to..." Spidey tried to apologize to her but she cuts him off.

"Oh, hush. It's no big deal. And speaking of which, what you saw on my chest is 100% natural." Wonder Woman revealed.

"Oh, sorry about that." Spidey slightly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head after staring at her large bosom. "I was distracted by looking below your eyes. It won't happen again."

"That's better." Wonder Woman said as she cupped his face and rubbed on his chin before they took a long look at the stars in the sky.

"Look at the stars in the sky. Everytime I look at them when I'm out here being Spider-Man, they've been very kind to me whether I'm happy, sad, mad or when I'm having the time of my life." Spidey said.

"It seemed that the Gods were pleased tonight." Wonder Woman replied with the smile.

"As in the Greek Gods?" Spidey asked.

Wonder Woman answered "Yes. My mother once told me when I was a child that the stars at night mean that the Gods of Olympics are watching us. My mother's name is Hippolyta."

"The Queen of the Amazons?"

"Yes."

"I'm not the history kind of guy but according to the history books on Greek Mythology, your mom has issues with Mr. God of War himself." Spidey brought up her mother, Hippolyta's nasty history with Aries.

After realizing that he was right, Wonder Woman sadly confirmed "It's true. Before I was born, Aries wanted to drive a wedge between the Amazons led by my mother and civilizations when he tried manipulate Hercules to turn against them but time and time again my mother prevented it. But an angry and bloodthirsty Aries wadge war with the Amazons anyway. But after seeing her fellow Amazons fall one by one, my mother defeated Aries and she attempted to kill him but Zeus prevented her from taking his life and Hera bounded Aries of his powers by shackling him with magic bracers to deprive him of his ability to draw power from the psychic of violence and draw that he enjoyed, obsess over and instigate from and only another God could release him from the magic bracers."

"But he was still freed from these...magic shackles anyway."

"Yes, but he was a prisoner in Themyscira for so long until he escaped and resumed to being the God of War."

"That's one of the reasons why you became Wonder Woman, right?"

"Exactly. To try to bring peace, harmony and prosperity in Man's World after growing up in an Island full of women. I would tell you more but I came here to see you again because..."

"Diana, I don't know how you'll react when I tell you this and I'm honestly nervous about this but I wanted to let you know that...

"I'm in love with you." Both confessed their feelings for one another at the same time, which shocked them to their core.

_**Sunflower by Swae Lee of Rae Sremmurd & Post Malone from the Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Soundtrack plays**_

_**(Writer's Note: I gotta admit. I'm not a huge fan of Rae Sremmurd or Post Malone. The only two songs I enjoy from Post Malone are Sunflower and the song he did with watt called Burning Man from the XXX: Return of Xander Cage soundtrack and the only songs I enjoyed from Rae Sremmurd are Black Beatles with Gucci Mane, Powerglide with my boy Juicy J, Perfect Pint with Mike WiLL Made-It, Gucci Mane and my boy Kendrick Lamar, Unforgettable by French Montana, The Ways with Khalid from the Black Panther Soundtrack, Sativa by Jhené Aiko and my favorite banger right now, We Can Hit (Round 1) with Mike WiLL Made-It and Crime Mob from Creed II soundtrack.)**_

"Great Hera." Diana gasped. "Did we really..."

"Yeah. We did." Spidey answered as he rubbed the back of his head again until Diana grabbed both of his hands and uncharacteristically placed them on her large breasts for him to feel them as she pulled his mask up to uncover his mouth before they pressed their lips together for 30 seconds while Spidey rubbed on her breasts which made her moan in pleasure until they broke off the kiss and Spidey removed her hands from Diana's chest.

"Sorry. That's...never happened to me, I mean..." Spidey paused when Diana placed her finger on his lips and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hush, Spider-Man. Whatever spark we have between us, as insane as it may sound, I believe that this is happening for a reason." Wonder Woman reassured as she took his hand, her golden lasso out and wrapped it on both their hands together as the lasso glows.

"So...if we're gonna be in love, we'll have to keep it a secret from everyone because I don't how that'll react. And as revealing my secret identity to you is concerned, it'll have to wait until the time is right because I'm worried about how you'll react if you see my true face underneath my mask." Spidey insisted.

"I understand, Spider-Man. And we also have to take it slow until something changes."

"Yeah, no kidding." Spidey said. "I'm not sure if the Greek Gods would approve of our growing relationship."

"We're not like the Gods but we're not like anyone else either."

"There's nothing wrong with being different. As weird and awkward as it sounds, we're different yet we're the same at the same time. You're a strong, beautiful Amazon Princess that connects with the lives of everyone in the world and enchanted them in all sorts of "magical" ways and I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man who is sometimes being treated like dirt despite all the good I've done for this city and it's people, living in the Big Apple yet being treated like a worm."

Wonder Woman shook her head in disagreement and once again reassured "Nonsense, Spider-Man. You've always been a true hero like me, the Justice League, your team the Avengers and all of our allies. So you do not have anything to prove to all the naysayers that does not deserve you, your bravery, your unique sense of humor, your resourcefulness nor your heroics. Do you know why? Because I fought along side with you when Doomsday tried to destroy Gotham City but that monster failed the moment we've defeated and destroyed him together. You may not be as powerful and strong as Superman and I, fast as the Flash or as stone cold dark, smart, dangerous or as resourceful as Batman but everything about you, what you have, everything you stood for, the fact that you're being yourself, you're enough, you're being selfless enough to value those who accept you for who you are the same way I accepted you and the fact that you fought with heart where true power, strength, courage, truth, honor, compassion, passion, hope and love lies within is why you've won my heart. That's why fate brought us together for a reason and more importantly a purpose. That's why I fell in love with you."

"That honestly make sense to me." Spidey admitted as he smiled with relief, with the realization that he's loved. "So thanks for telling me that."

"So tell me the truth, Spider-Man. Do you ever feel alone?" Wonder Woman asked with a sad look on her face as she cupped his cheek.

"Sometimes yeah, since I first became Spider-Man at the age of 15 after going through some tragedies in my life but all of that changed when Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited me so I could train to be the Ultimate Spider-Man. Since then, I've gained friends and allies in the most unlikely places in my life. And after that, the rest was history." Spidey answered, revealing how he met Nick Fury and his friends, the Web Warriors before continuing "And that's where you and the Justice League come in. The rest of my story will have to wait too. All that matters is that we're together now."

"I feel the same way when I first arrived in man's world after leaving my home. But you're right, we are together now and that's what really matters." Diana agreed as she unwrapped the lasso from their hands, wrapped it up and placed it back on her hip.

"You sure know how to make me admit my feelings for you." Spidey said.

"You have no idea." Diana said as she got up, grabbed her bag and started to walk to the edge of the roof "Please forgive me but I must go."

"What? You just got here. I want to spend some more time with you." Spidey pleaded with her to stay.

"All in due time. I will return to you someday. Sooner than you think." Wonder Woman reassured as she cupped Spidey's face.

"Where you're going?" Spidey asked.

"Home. For now. But before I do..." Wonder Woman with a smile on her beautiful face pulled Spidey toward her and french kissed him in the lips for 30 more seconds.

After breaking off the kiss, Wonder Woman told the Web Slinger "I love you, Spider-Man." as she flew away.

After developing the shocking predicament because of the kiss from Wonder Woman, Spider-Man excitedly cried out "YES! YES! YES! SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME!" as he jumped off the roof of Madison Square Garden and started swinging his web throughout New York City in the night with the realization that he and Wonder Woman are in love with each other after confessing their feelings for one another.

* * *

Elsewhere in an unknown location...

Someone opened his eyes and found himself in a big jar. And it turned to be...the living brain of Dr. Otto Octavius, known as an mad scientist/evil genius/super villain Dr. Octopus or Doc Ock in Spider-Man's words.

"W-What? W-W-Where am I?" Doc Ock asked, trying to get his bearings.

"You're in a lab at Lexcorp in Metropolis, Dr. Otto Octavius." A deep voice answered and then a bald man in a black suit, white collared shirt and red tie appeared out of nowhere. His name is Lex Luthor, former owner of Lexcorp, now criminal, super villain and long time arch nemesis of Superman.

"Who are you? And why am I here?" Doc Ock demanded.

"I am Lex Luthor, the man who used to run the company founded by me until my criminal activities due to my hatred and animosity toward my long time alien foe, Superman led me to losing my company Lexcorp to my estranged sister, Lena." Luthor answered with a sneer before quickly calming himself down and continued "And to answer your other question is that your body died due to the severe side effects of your constant transformations with the nano octobots you were using."

After hearing the startling news about him losing his own body by Lex Luthor, Otto angrily grunted "Spider-Man. That arachnid fool did this to me!"

"Indeed, he's responsible for your great mind and intellect being the only things you have left. That is why we built you a robotic body called the Living Brain. And we also have a preposition for you." Luthor said as he presented the Living Brain robot body to Otto.

"Who's the "we" are you babbling about?" Doc Ock asked and then a portal from the Boom Tube appeared out of nowhere and a very large figure in stone gray and blue stepped out and stood next to Luthor.

"Careful." Luthor warned.

"I am Darkseid, ruler of the planet called Apokolips." Darkseid introduced himself to Dr. Octopus.

"Your presence. It's like nothing I have ever felt before. So...powerful." Doc Ock described.

"We're here to offer you the opportunity to join the New Cabal so we can destroy all of our enemies and rule the entire universe with an iron fist." Darkseid said.

"That is if you're interested..." Luthor smirked.

"Well, in that case, if that's what it'll take to get my revenge on Spider-Man, then count me in." Doc Ock agreed and accepted their preposition to join the New Cabal, knowing that the new alliance with his fellow super villains will help him get his revenge against Spider-Man as all three Super Villains let out a wicked laugh that echoed throughout the building.

The New Cabal formed by Darkseid and Lex Luthor will prove to be a challenge for the Superhero Community, especially our heroes, Spider-Man and Wonder Woman!

The end for now.

To be continued in the Spider & the Amazon Story. Coming soon.


	4. Cast and Chapters

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, Marvel, Capcom and more. Please no law suits.**_

Coming soon in the future, a new Ultimate Spider-Man/Justice League crossover fanfic based on WOLFWATCHER12's What A Strange Web We Weave and upcoming The Spider & The Wasp stories. It's called The Spider & The Amazon Here's the cast, the chapters and the pairing. I'll add more soon.

**Synopsis**  
Peter Parker has turned 18 years old and entered his Senior year in High School after finally becoming the Ultimate Spider-Man. But when a new evil Cabal arises and formed by Darkseid, Spider-Man joined forces with Wonder Woman as they have brand new adventures and a series of team ups with the groups of Superheroes while falling in love with one another as they take on the evil regime of Super Villains. Based from WOLFWATCHER12's What A Strange Web We Weave and the upcoming The Spider And The Wasp stories. Main Pairing: Spider-Man x Wonder Woman aka Spiderwonder.

**Cast**  
Josh Keaton as Spider-Man/Peter Benjamin Parker and Leonardo (Leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) (In this story Peter will be 5'10" and 170lbs. And he'll also be 18 years old at the start of the story.)  
Emmanuelle Chriqui as Wonder Woman/Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince (3rd in Command of the Justice League) (In this story, Wonder Woman's physique will the cross between famous bodybuilders Cindy Landolt and Gracyanne Barbosa, height and weight will be 6'0" and 170lbs, her bust/breast size with the same as Power Girl's. Insanely huge! Except that Wonder Woman's bra/cup size will be a DD and Power Girl's will either be a DD or F size.) (And yes, Diana is bisexual in this one too! Deal with it!)  
Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent (Leader of the Justice League) and Bizarro  
Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne (2nd in Command of the Justice League)  
Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers and Power Girl/Kara Zor-El/Karen Starr  
John Cena as Captain America/Steve Rogers (Leader of the Avengers)  
Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark (2nd in Command of the Avengers)  
Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson (3rd in Command of the Avengers)  
Olivia d'Abo as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff (I prefer that she has a Russian accent although I was gonna use Laura Bailey at the time.) and Star Sapphire/Carol Ferris  
Troy Baker as Hawkeye/Clint Barton  
Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts  
Don Cheadle as War Machine/James "Rhodey" Rhodes  
Anthony Mackie as Falcon/Sam Wilson  
Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier/James "Bucky" Barnes  
Fred Tatasciore as Hulk (Member of the Avengers and Leader of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.), Bulldozer, Komodo and Zon  
Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner  
Pamala Adlon as Red She-Hulk  
Misty Lee as Betty Ross-Banner and Aunt May Parker  
Cree Summer as She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters, Circe, Rocket/Raquel Ervin and Gloria "Glory" Grant  
Seth Green as A-Bomb/Rick Jones and Howard the Duck  
Jennifer Hale as Black Cat/Felicia Hardy, Giganta/Dr. Doris Zeul, Zatanna, Killer Frost/Louise Lincoln, Ice/Tora Olafsdotter, Detective Jean DeWolff, Cheetara and Scarlett  
Christopher Daniel Barnes as Scarlet Spider I/Ben Reilly  
Scott McNeil as Scarlet Spider II/Kaine Parker, Hunter the White Wolf, Casey Jones and Werewolf by Night/Jack Russell  
Laura Bailey as Firestar/Angelica Jones  
Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen/Mari McCabe  
Donald Glover as Kid Arachnid/Miles Morales  
Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl/Anya Corazon  
J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson and Tenzin  
Ernie Hudson as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson  
James Arnold Taylor as G. Gordon Godfrey  
Ron Pearlman as Deathstroke  
Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor, Red Hulk/General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, Rhino and Grune the Destroyer  
Tom Kenny as Dr. Octopus/Dr. Otto Octavius/Superior Spider-Man and Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot  
Mark Hamill as Joker, Hobgoblin, Solomon Grundy and Arcade  
Phil Morris as Vandal Savage and Doc Saturday  
David Warner as Ra's al Ghul  
Corey Burton as Dracula and Fiskerton  
Willem Dafoe as Norman Osborn  
Tom Hiddleton as Loki, Prince Lotor  
Vincent D'Onofrio as Kingpin/Wilson Fisk  
David Sobolov as Gorilla Grodd  
John C. McGinley as Metallo  
Matthew Mercer as Harry Osborn/American Son, Fei Long and Tygra  
Michael Jai White as Black Panther/King T'Challa of Wakanda, Panthro, Doomsday  
Letitia Wright as Shuri, Princess of Wakanda  
Angela Bassett as Ramonda, Queen Mother of Wakanda  
Gary Anthony Sturgis as Erik Killmonger/N'Jadaka  
Randy Orton as Cyclops/Scott Summers (Co-Leader of the X-Men)  
Famke Janssen as Jean Grey-Summers/Phoenix  
Steve Blum as Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett (Co-Leader of the X-Men), T-Hawk, Vilgrax and Black Mask  
Gina Torres as Storm/Ororo Munroe (Co-Leader of the X-Men)  
Ian Ziering as Havok/Alex Summers  
Stefan Kapičić as Colossus/Piotr "Peter" Rasputin  
Liam O'Brien as Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner, Angel/Archangel/Warren Worthington III, Red Skull  
Kelsey Grammar as Beast/Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy  
Melissa Disney as Rogue/Anna Marie  
Phil LaMarr as Remy LeBeau/Gambit, Green Lantern/John Stewart and Static/Virgil Hawkins  
Danielle Judovits as Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde  
Alyson Court as Jubilee/Jubilation Lee  
Patrick Stewart as Professor X/Professor Charles Xavier  
Nolan North as Deadpool/Wade Wilson, Superboy/Connor Kent and Yellowjacket/Henry "Hank" Pym  
Paul Rudd as Ant-Man/Scott Lang  
Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Wasp/Janet Van Dyne and Madame Web/Julia Carpenter  
John DiMaggio as Sandman, Hammerhead, The Wrecker, the Jackel/Miles Warren and Will Harangue  
Terri Hatcher as Lois Lane (Superman's Ex-Wife)  
Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant, CEO of _CatCo Worldwide Media_ in National City but with the look, attitude and the sexiness from the New 52 and also has breast implants. And in this story, she defends the Superhero Community again J. Jonah Jameson, G. Gordon Godfrey and Will Harangue and she tends to be outspoken.  
Will Friedle as Lion-O (Leader of the Thundercats)  
Jason Marsden as Jimmy Olsen  
Grey DeLisle as Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers, Catwoman/Selina Kyle, Betty Brant, Officer Carlie Cooper, Young Wonder Woman and Spider-Man in female form when he steps on Themyscira  
Morena Baccarin as Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance (Green Arrow's Ex-Wife) and Talia al Ghul  
Amy Acker as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli  
Seychelle Gabriel as Donna Troy and Asami Sato (wife of Avatar Korra)  
Lacey Chabert as Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark and Liz Allen  
Lucy Lawless as Hippolyta  
Rosario Dawson as Artemis of Bana-Mighdall  
Chris O'Donnell as Nightwing/Dick Grayson  
Scott Menville as Robin/Tim Drake  
Stuart Allan as Robin/Damian Wayne  
Hynden Walch as Starfire  
Tara Strong as Raven/Rachel Roth, Batgirl/Barbara Gordon, Harley Quinn, Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman/Spinneret, Young Ben 10, Young Power Girl and Thundra  
Khary Payton as Cyborg/Victor Stone, Aqualad/Kaldur'ahm/Jackson "Kaldur" Hyde, Steel/John Henry Irons and Bishop  
Greg Cipes as Beast Boy/Garfield Logan, Michelangelo, Iron Fist/Danny Rand, Keven Levin/Kevin 11, Young Kevin 11 and WilyKat  
Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson/Lucky Girl and Young Gwen Tennyson/Young Lucky Girl  
Bumper Robinson as Rook Blanko, Batwing/Luke Fox and Spider-Punk/Hobart Brown  
Paul Eiding as Max Tennyson, Uncle Ben Parker and Jonathan Kent  
Charlie Adler as M.O.D.O.K.  
Eric Bauza as Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider  
Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen  
Emily Bett Rikards as Felicity Smoak/Overwatch  
Christopher Gorham as The Flash I/Barry Allen  
Michael Rosenbaum as The Flash II/Wally West  
Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan  
Jason Momoa as Aquaman/Arthur Curry  
Sumalee Montano as Mera  
Yvonne Strahovski as Batwoman/Kate Kane  
Oded Fehr as Dr. Fate/Kent Nelson, Green Lantern/Simon Baz and N'Kantu, the Living Mummy  
Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange  
The Miz as Booster Gold  
Johnny Knoxville as Plastic Man  
Diedrich Bader as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner and Kraven the Hunter  
P.J. Byrne as Ronald Roy "Robbie" Raymond/Firestorm and Bolin  
Franz Drameh as Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm  
Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein/Firestorm  
C. Thomas Howell as Professor Zoom/Eobard Thawne  
Michael T. Weiss as Captain Atom/Allen Adam  
Ricardo Antinio Chivira as Major Force/Clifford Zmeck  
James Remar as Hawkman/Carter Hall and Tonraq, Korra's Father  
Yuri Lowenthal as Ben 10/Ben Tennyson, Iceman/Robert "Bobby" Drake, Donatello, Pidge Holt and Lagoon Boy  
Tara Platt as Detective Yuri Watanabe  
Charlie Cox as Daredevil/Matt Murdock  
Mike Colter as Power Man/Luke Cage  
Elodie Yung as Elektra  
Simone Missick as Detective Mercedes "Misty" Knight  
Caitlyn Taylor Love as White Tiger/Ava Ayala  
Logan Miller as Nova/Sam Alexander  
Milana Vayntrub as Squirrel Girl/Doreen Green  
Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel/Kamala Khan  
Cierra Ramirez as Miss America/America Chavez  
Paige as Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman  
Kevin Michael Richardson as M'Baku, Groot, Mister Terrific/Michael Holt, Black Manta/David Hyde, Thunderball, Icon/Augustus Freeman IV, Frankenstein's Monster and Darkseid  
Jeff Bennett as Shocker, Piledriver and the Collector  
Chris Pratt as Starlord/Peter Jason Quill (Leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy)  
Zoe Saldana as Gamora  
Dave "Batista" Bautista as Drax The Destroyer  
Bradley Cooper as Rocket  
Pom Klementieff as Mantis  
Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta  
Sean Gunn as Kraglin  
Karen Gillan as Nebula  
Wesley Snipes as Blade/Eric Brooks  
Jon Bernthal as Punisher/Frank Castle  
Nichole Elise as Silver Sable/Silver Sablinova  
Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson  
Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May, Chun-Li Xiang-Hoshi, Pumyra, Detective Ellen Yin and Hala the Accuser  
Chloe Bennet as Quake/Daisy "Skye" Johnson  
Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz  
Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons  
Nick Blood as Lance Hunter  
Adrianne Palicki as Mockingbird/Barbara "Bobbi" Morse and Lady Jaye  
Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie  
Luke Mitchell as Sparkplug/Lincoln Campbell  
Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez  
Brett Dalton as Grant Ward  
Kyle Hebert as Ryu Hoshi  
Reuben Langdon as Ken Masters  
Travis Willingham as Major William F. Guile  
Caitlin Glass as Cammy White  
Kofi Kingston as Dee Jay  
Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Sagat  
Doug Erholtz as Vega  
Bob Carter as Balrog  
Bill Murray as Dr. Peter Venkman  
Dan Aykroyd as Dr. Ray Stantz  
Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Egon Spengler, Dr. Doom/Victor von Doom and Gamemaster  
Arsenio Hall as Winston Zeddemore  
Anne Potts as Janine Mellnitz  
Frank Welker as Slimer  
Sean Astin as Raphael and Shazam/Billy Batson  
Kelly Hu as Karai, Silk/Cindy Moon, Lady Shiva/Sandra Woosan and Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro  
Sofia Wylie as Ironheart/Riri Williams  
Steven Yeun as Keith Kogone, leader of the Voltron Force (Leader of the Voltron Force) (After the 8th season of Voltron Legendary Defender turned into a clusterfuck, I decided that the Voltron team will be from the Defender Of The Universe but with VLD voices.)  
Kimberly Brooks as Princess Allura (2nd in Command of the Voltron Force) and Elena  
Jeremy Shada as Lance McClain  
Tyler Labine as Hunk Garrett  
Richard Moll as Two-Face/Harvey Dent  
Hank Azaria as Venom/Eddie Brock  
Johnny Yong Bosch as Bengali, Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner, Yang, Guy and Shang-Chi  
Todd Haberkorn as Yun  
Taliesin Jaffe as Blanka and Adon  
Brittney Lee Harvey as Sakura  
GK Bowes as Laura Matsuda  
Chris Rickabaugh as Sean Matsuda  
Ted Sroka as Dan Hibiki  
Jessica Straus as Juri Han  
Jason Liebrecht as Abel  
Jesse Merlin as F.A.N.G.  
Christopher Corey Smith as Rufus  
JT Storm as Birdie  
Gina Grad as Rose  
Michael T. Coleman as Cody Trevers, Mayor of Metro City  
Michael Sorich as Gen  
Stuart McLean as Dudley  
Kath Soucie as WilyKit and Martha Kent  
Paul "Triple H" Levesque as Duke  
Kate Beckinsale as Baroness  
Jason O'Hara as Flint  
Gary Oldman as Commissioner James Gordon  
Vanessa Marshall as Detective Renee Montoya  
Floriana Lima as Captain Maggie Sawyer  
Robert Costanzo as Detective Harvey Bullock  
Sir Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth  
Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox  
Emma Stone as Spider-Gwen/Ghost Spider/Gwen Stacy  
Oscar Isaac as Spider-Man 2099/Miguel O'Hara  
Benjamin Diskin as Spider-Ham/Peter Benjamin Porker  
Kimiko Glenn as Peni Parker as SP/dr  
Milo Ventimiglia as Spider-Man Noir/Peter Parker  
Jason Statham as Spider-UK/William "Billy" Braddock  
Cress Williams as Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce  
C.C.H. Pounder as Amanda Waller  
Claudia Black as Cheetah/Barbara Ann Minerva  
David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz  
Maria Canals-Barrera as Shayera Hol (Formerly Hawkgirl), Fire/Beatriz Bonilla da Costa and Rio Morales  
Christian Slater as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton  
Michelle Ruff as April O'Neil, Crimson Viper and Superwoman/Claire Kent (OC of mine) (I need help from somebody to come up with the Kryptonian name for this story's Superwoman. She may look like Wonder Woman with the physique of a Power Girl style bodybuilder, her height and weight will be 6'0" and 235lbs, her bust/bra with be H cup sized but in this story, she's the long lost cousin of Superman, Supergirl and Power Girl and she's a lesbian.)  
Kevin Clash as Splinter  
Phil Morris as Vandal Savage  
Drake Bell as Casper and Young Spider-Man  
Julie Nathanson as Yelena Belova/Crimson Widow  
Matt Lanter as Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom  
Julie Bowen as Aresia  
Dorie Barton as Queen Audrey  
Aziz Ansari as Billy Billions  
Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder  
Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru  
Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean  
Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes  
Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein  
Allegra Acosta as Molly Hayes  
Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor  
Natalie Lander as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore  
Danica McKellar as Miss M'gann M'orzz  
Diane Guerrero as Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz  
Gilbert Gottfried as Mister Mxyzptlk  
Judd Nelson as Eon  
Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa as Shredder/Oroko Saki  
Matt Ryan as John Constantine  
Roger Cross as Swamp Thing/Dr. Alec Holland  
Raphael Sbarge as Deadman/Boston Brand  
Taraji P. Henson as Nightshade/Tilda Johnson  
Kari Wahlgren as Amora the Enchantress, Charmcaster  
Michelle Forbes as Stunner/Angelina Brancale (Dr. Octopus' faithful assistant/henchwoman/lover. In this story unlike the comic book, the character Stunner will lose her former obese body in a fatal car accident but her brain will be transferred into a 7'0", 300 pound powerful amazonian body by Dr. Octopus and Circe who saved her life with the combined use of magic, science and technology.)  
Ogie Banks as Zak Saturday  
Nicole Sullivan as Drew Saturday  
Janet Varney as Korra  
David Faustino as Mako  
Mindy Sterling as Lin Beifong  
Maria Bamford as Pema, Tenzin's Wife and Mother of Jinora, Ikki, Meelo and Rohan  
Kiernan Shipka as Jinora, Tenzin's Daughter  
Darcy Rose Byrnes as Ikki, Tenzin's Daughter  
Logan Wells as Meelo, Tenzin's Son  
Lisa Edelstein as Kya  
Alex McKenna as Senna, Korra's Mother  
Alyson Stoner as Opal Beifong, Suyin Beifong's Daughter and Bolin's love interest  
Anne Heche as Suyin Beifong  
Skyler Brigmann as Kai, Jinora's love interest  
Marcus Toji as Wei and Wing, Suyin Beifong's Twin Sons  
David McCallum as Professor Paradox

**1\. Spider Meets Amazon Princess**

As Peter Parker entered his senior year in high school, his Aunt May went on her much deserved vacation and left him in charge of the house. Meanwhile Princess Diana of Themyscira in her Diana Prince identity moved into a luxurious penthouse apartment in Times Square, NY after working hard as an Ambassador for Themyscira until she was contacted by the Justice League Watchtower and informed her that the Royal Flush Gang stormed into a lab and stolen a crate. Peter was informed by S.H.I.E.L.D. about the incident as well, only to learn that Rhino, Shocker and Electro were after the crate as well. Both of them went on to their superhero identities Spider-Man and Wonder Woman prospectively and sprung into action. But little do they know that they've been stalked by someone. Spider-Man arrived in the what appeared to the revived A.R.G.U.S. building where the lab is. As he got inside, Spidey was completely surrounded by Rhino, Shocker, Electro and the Royal Flush Gang until Wonder Woman arrived and the fight between both sides ensued until Spider-Man and Wonder Woman won. And then all of a sudden, they were attacked by a mysterious figure out of nowhere, knocking Wonder Woman unconscious and Spidey took her to his house to watch over her. While trying to figure out what to do, Spidey accidentally revealed his true identity to Wonder Woman when she woke up.

**2\. Meeting the Justice League**

Hours after introducing themselves to each other, Spider-Man and Wonder Woman were approached by Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger and Nova and told them what went down in A.R.G.U.S. until Wonder Woman was contacted by the Watchtower and was ordered to attend a meeting and bring Spider-Man and the others with her. After they were teleported to the Watchtower which left Spidey and his team mindblown, they went to the meeting room where Superman (who revealed that he and Lois Lane had a divorce over irreconcilable differences because of his hectic superhero lifestyle and a dozen arguments that they had. Unless you want to change it up.), Batman, two Flashes (Barry Allen and Wally West), two Green Lanterns (Hal Jordan and John Stewart), Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Vixen, Supergirl, Power Girl, Cyborg and Nightwing (two members of Teen Titans replacing Shazam) are sitting on their seats and the meeting commences with S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury appearing on a huge monitor discussing about the incident on A.R.G.U.S. involving Spider-Man and Wonder Woman as they both explained what happened there.

After that, the alarm rung throughout the Watchtower and the monitor shows that the Royal Flush Gang, Rhino, Shocker, Electro with the huge crate in their possession met up with Scorpion, Mysterio, Killer Croc, Captain Cold, Cheetah, Metallo, Bane, Kraven the Hunter, Solomon Grundy, Enforcers and the Wrecking Crew. The heroes took action and teleported to their location.

Both sides clashed over the crate and the superheroes emerged victorious (with Spider-Man and Wonder Woman surprisingly developed a chemistry between them. Even had comedic moments between them too.) After they saw what was inside that crate (which turned out to a beautiful black haired female Kryptonian), the heroes realized that they have a tough one on their hands and Superman (being the leader that he is.) decided that the Justice League will work with S.H.I.E.L.D. and other superhero groups in this matter for a while and at the same time remain vigilant.

Little do they know is that they were watched by Lex Luthor, Ra's al Ghul, Gorilla Grodd, Dr. Octopus with Stunner, Joker, Loki, Circe, Kingpin Wilson Fisk, Aries, Dracula, Amora the Enchantress, Executioner, Leader, Abomination, Erik Killmonger, Klaw, Miles Warren/The Jackal, Tala, Vandal Savage, Dr. Doom, M.O.D.O.K., Crimson Widow (Yelena Belova), Morgan le Fay, Beyonder, Baron Mordo, Doomsday, Baron Helmut Zemo, Taskmaster, Typhoid Mary, Penguin, Deathstroke, Two Face, Vilgax, Eon, Billy Billions, Charmcaster, Arnim Zola, Hobgoblin and Red Skull from the unknown location where they were brought together by the head of a new Cabal...Darkseid.

Later at night on his way back home, Spider-Man swung by seeing Deadpool stalking someone with binoculars by the luxurious penthouse apartment in Times Square, NY. Spider-Man demanded what Deadpool was doing, only for the Merc with a Mouth replying by running his mouth and they got into a fight until they crashed through the window. They fought until saw a wet and naked Wonder Woman covered in a towel with a displeased look on her face. As Spidey attempted to explain, Diana punched Deadpool out of her apartment and then slapped Spidey in the face, scolded and told him not to do it again. Spidey replied by apologizing to her. As she directed him to the door, her towel fell on the floor and accidentally exposed her naked body to him, which shocked him to his core as he picked up the towel and wrapped it back on her, covering her body. After Diana thanked him, Spidey nervously grabbed the door knob but Diana gently touched him on his shoulder to calm him down before she opened the door. After saying goodnight to each other, Spidey and Diana came to the realization that they have a crush on each other.

**3\. Infiltration**

Spider-Man was swinging on his way to school until he was attacked by a rogue Amazon named Aresia (who was resumed dead when she drowned inside the plane in the vast ocean). The wall crawler has been overpowered and outskilled by Aresia until Wonder Woman arrived to help, only to be shocked to her core when she saw her alive. After the back and forth struggle, Aresia retreated before warning the two that she'll be bringing allies with her and they'll be everywhere.

After arriving in Midtown High School, Peter Parker and Diana Prince (disguised as a very sexy high school student. She mimic a teenage girl's voice to fit her disguise.) was approached by Black Widow (disguised as a very sexy substitute teacher named Natalie Rushman) informed them that one of the villains disguised as a high school student is setting a trap for them.

During class, Peter was approached by an exchange student named Angela who drove a wedge between him and Diana. After school, Peter was kissed by Angela, who revealed herself to be the Crimson Widow (Yelena Belova) and lost consciousness. Diana and Natasha confronted her only be struck from behind by Aresia who kissed Yelena in the lips.

When Spider-Man, Wonder Woman and Black Widow woke up and tied up to a chair that temporarily neutralized their powers, they were confronted by Aresia, Crimson Widow and HYDRA agent Grant Ward who revealed that the new Cabal was formed and their plan to use the Big Bang Cannon on Downtown NYC before they took off.

After the three heroes got loose and took down the henchmen of HYDRA, Spider-Man apologized to them before Wonder Woman kissed him on the cheek to make him feel better. Black Widow revealed that they're attracted to each other. Spidey and Wondy tried to deny that but the way Diana put her hand on his chest said otherwise. They decided to take down their enemies and Coulson's team joined in.

**4\. Payback**

Spider-Man (who's receiving new costumes, including the new main one from the 2018's video game), Wonder Woman, Black Widow, Phil Coulson, his team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents (Melinda May, Mockingbird, Quake, Sparkplug, Mack, Yo-Yo, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons and Lance Hunter)and the Web Warriors (Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova and White Tiger) team up in their attempt to stop Aresia, her love interest Crimson Widow, Grant Ward and all of HYDRA from using the Big Bang Cannon and save New York City.

Meanwhile, Peter and Diana revealed their feelings for each other and Diana revealing her sexuality to him when they realized that they fell in love and Natasha revealed that she's in a relationship with Captain America.

Later at night, both Peter Parker and Diana Prince decided that they should be partners with her being his mentor and start a romantic relationship, which led to both Peter and Diana having sex with Peter rubbing Diana's large bosom!

**5\. Spider-Man & Wonder Woman vs Suicide Squad**

After returning to his Aunt May's house from hand to hand combat training with Black Canary and Shang-Chi (whom he and Spider-Man demonstrated the Martial Art style that they both develop, the Way of the Spider.) in his Dojo, Spider-Man and Wonder Woman found out that the Suicide Squad (Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, El Diablo, Slipknot, Enchantress (DC Version), Killer Frost, KGBeast, King Shark, Black Spider, Copperhead, Count Vertigo and Punch & Jewelee) had stolen his web fluid formula and decided to hunt them down.

After interrogating A.I.M., Wrecking Crew, Juggernaut and finally capturing Harley Quinn who decided to cooperate with the Wall Crawler and the Amazon Princess because she wanted to save Poison Ivy's life from the Rogues of Gotham City (Joker, Penguin, Two Face, Killer Croc, Bane, Riddler and Mr. Freeze) who hired the Suicide Squad to steal the Web Fluid Formula to the highest bid. So the trio recruited Nightwing, Flash (Wally West), Cyborg, Vixen, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Zatanna, Supergirl, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and eventually Batman's fiancee Catwoman.

**6\. The Galactic Rescue**

After a back and forth struggle between Spider-Man vs Thundra, Wonder Woman fought against her and won. And then they were contacted by Peter Quill aka Starlord who needed their help to save his fellow Guardians of the Galaxy (Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Groot and Mantis) from Darkseid and his minions on the planet called Apokolips. Spidey and Wonder Woman along with Nova, Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), Green Lanterns (Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz), Power Girl, Mr. Miracle and Big Barda joined in to help.

During their search for the Silver Surfer, Adam Warlock, Quazar and the reformed Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris), Wonder Woman gave Spider-Man a lap dance.

**7\. Beauty & The Spider-Wolf**

A supernatural incident took place in Kaznia when Wonder Woman's old friend and ex-lover, Queen Audrey (who's revealed to be bisexual too.) was held hostage by Red Skull, Nightshade, Man-Bat, Baron Mardo, Ares, Amora the Enchantress, Executioner, Killer Croc and Two-Face and all of HYDRA used magic and Nightshade's neogenetic experiments to turn humans into mind controlled monsters. Spider-Man and Wonder Woman along with Batman, Catwoman, Thor, Constantine, Zatanna, Dr. Strange, Dr. Fate, Deadman, Swamp Thing, Raven and Etrigan attempt to stop them went awry when Spider-Man was attacked and captured Captain America and Black Widow who's been transformed into mind controlled werewolves.

Nightshade injected Spidey with the serum and turned the Wall Crawler into a werewolf and then the wolfed out Web Slinger was able to escape and rescued Audrey as they flee from the Throne, surviving the onslaught of monsters and then Blade and the Howling Commandos (Werewolf by Night, N'Kantu, the Living Mummy, Man-Thing Frankenstein's Monster and Invisible Man) , came out of nowhere and came to Spider-Wolf and Audrey's aid. All superheroes must work together to save all of Kaznia, including Cap, Widow and also the Hulk, Red She-Hulk who been turned into werelions and She-Hulk who been turned into a werecheetah!

**8\. Saving Wonder Woman**

After stopping a bank robbery from Shriek, Spider-Man was attacked by Wonder Woman who revealed to be Dr. Octopus taking over her body by using an miniature octobot that was planted inside her mind. In order to save the Amazon Princess from his archenemy who used her powerful and strong Amazonian body to wreck havoc all over New York, Spidey enlisted Coulson's team, Ant-Man and the Wasp to shrink down to microscopic size, enter through the bloodstream and stop Doc Ock while the Justice League tries to stop Wonder Ock aka Superior Wonder Woman without killing their teammate!

**9, 10 and 11. Freaky Friday, Parts 1, 2 & 3**

After taking down the remaining members of the Fearsome Four, Spider-Man and Wonder Woman retreated to a Chinese Restaurant and had a discussion over what's been going on in their lives before they were talking about wanting to know what's like to be each other and wishing that they want to be each other for just one day before an attractive Chinese waitress (who was Circe in disguise) brought them Fortune Cookies that said "Be careful what wish for because you just might get it!) After that, Peter and Diana kissed each other goodnight and went back to their homes.

The next morning, Peter and Diana woke up and realized that they've switched bodies overnight. They talked over the phone and Diana confirmed that Circe was responsible for the switch when she read the back of the fortune cookie that said "Circe was there" before suggesting that she should go to school in his place while he should patrol the city as long as he stays out of trouble. While Spider-Man (in Wonder Woman's body) had run ins with criminals while doing city patrol, Diana Prince (in Peter Parker's body) had hilarious moments in school and their day just got worse for them.

After realizing that they're better off being themselves, they decided to tell everyone about their situation, only to be confronted by what appeared to be the hypnotized Agents Of S.M.A.S.H. (Red Hulk, A-Bomb and Skaar) until Hulk, his wife Red She-Hulk and She-Hulk came to their aid.

After falling back to the Avengers Tower, the heroes put two and two together until Circe along with Red Skull, Mesmero, Dr. Octopus, Leader, Abomination, Giganta, Titania, Crimson Widow (Yelena Belova), the rest of the Sinister 6 (Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Beetle, Scorpion, Lizard & Rhino) and what appears to be mind controlled Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, Falcon and Hawkeye.), Web Warriors (Agent Venom, Iron Spider, Ka-Zar & Zabu, Cloak & Dagger and Triton.) and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May with Nick Fury tied up to a chair.

When Spider-Man and Wonder Woman (in each other's bodies) along with the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. flew to the Triskelian and confronted the villains, they were met with the Justice League (Superman, Batman with Catwoman, Black Canary, Vixen, Cyborg, Flash (Wally West), Firestorm (Ronnie, Jax and Professor Martin Stein), Supergirl and Power Girl.), Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers. In this story, she'll be wearing a long hair faux hawk), Wasp (Janet Van Dyne), the remaining Web Warriors (Power Man, Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger and Squirrel Girl), the Spiders (Scarlet Spider, Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson), Kid Arachnid (Miles Morales) and Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon, she'll be 13 years old and along with Miles Morales, they'll be Spider-Man's proteges.) and Phil Coulson and his team (Mockingbird, Quake, Sparkplug, Lance Hunter, Mack, Leo Fitz and Jenna Simmons.) and they all teamed up to stop them. Plus Superwoman made her presence felt when she steps up to help out the heroes.

During the battle, Circe used her powers to transfer the Firestorm powers and Martin Stein into the Wasp and swap the heroes into each other's bodies: Superman with She-Hulk and Captain Marvel, Batman with Catwoman, Cyborg with Vixen, Hulk with Black Canary, Kid Arachnid with Supergirl and A-Bomb with Power Girl!

And in the end, Spidey and Wondy revealed their relationship to their fellow heroes while surprisingly Superman, She-Hulk and Captain Marvel felt an attraction with each other.

**12\. Murderworld Madness**

Peter and Diana went on a date with Clark Kent and his new girlfriends Jennifer Walters and Carol Danvers, Bruce Wayne and his fiancé Selina Kyle, Karen Starr and her boyfriend Ben Tennyson along with his cousin Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin and shockingly Dinah Laurel Lance and her new girlfriend, Helena Bertinelli on the night on the town until what appears to be Eon, Charmcaster Black Spider, Clayface, Metallo, Cheetah, Titania, Absorbing-Man and Mr. Negative. They changed into their costumes and fought against them until they realized that they were robots created and sent by Arcade who kidnaps them and brought them to Murderworld, only to learn that Arcade had also captured the X-Men (Wolverine, Storm and Cyclops as co-leaders of the team, Jean Grey-Summers as the Phoenix, Gambit, Rogue, Beast, Jubilee, Kitty Pryde, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Angel/Archangel, Iceman, Psylocke, Dazzler, Firestar, Havok, Polaris and Bishop.)

Now Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Superman, She-Hulk, Captain Marvel, Batman, Catwoman, Ben 10, Lucky Girl, Kevin 11, Power Girl, Black Canary and Huntress must find the X-Men, team up, survive and escape Murderworld and bring down Arcade or they'll end up dead!

**13 and 14. The Truth about the Past, Parts 1 & 2**

During their visit to Kaznia to see Queen Audrey, Peter and Diana along with Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, Oliver Queen with his new wife Felicity Smoak, Dinah Lance, Shayera Hol, Mari McCabe, Karen Starr and her boyfriend Ben Tennyson aka Ben 10 along with his cousin Gwen, her boyfriend Kevin 11 and partner Rook Blanko were attacked by the Zodiac which led to Spider-Man, Wonder Woman and Audrey being abducted by them under the orders of HYDRA led by Red Skull who revealed to be the one who murdered his parents, Richard and Mary Parker who were agents for the CIA!

When he was forced by the Red Skull to steal the file about his parents while HYDRA breached and attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Triskellion, Spider-Man was shocked to learn the truth about his parents and Nick Fury who knew Spidey would eventually know the truth told him everything he knew.

While Wonder Woman and Audrey escaped HYDRA, Spider-Man along with S.H.I.E.L.D. reunited with the Justice League (Superman, Batman with Catwoman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Vixen and Power Girl), Ben 10, Lucky Girl, Kevin 11, Rook Blanko and others including the Scarlet Spider who penetrated a HYDRA base in Siberia to rescue them, only for them to fight their perspective arch enemies with Spidey facing the latest, vicious and ferocious of his rogue gallery, Eddie Brock a.k.a. Venom while crossing paths with three more spiders, Jessica Drew, Cindy Moon a.k.a. Silk and Kaine Parker, the other Scarlet Spider and shockingly Peter Parker's older brother!

After the final battle with Red Skull over the Doomsday Device, Spidey was confronted by J. Jonah Jameson, only for Wonder Woman to use her Lasso of Truth to expose Jameson and turn the tables on him.

**15\. Operation: Stop the War!**

Wonder Woman was shocked to her core when she learned that Wakanda and Themyscira wagged war over the stolen Vibranium and to make matters worse, T'Challa, the Black Panther was ousted by Erik Kilmonger as the King Of Wakanda along with his sister, Shuri and his stepmother, Ramonda. When they get to the bottom over how the war started and why when they suspect foul play, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Thor, Storm, Wolverine, Power Man, Misty Knight, Falcon, War Machine, Cyborg, Vixen, John Stewart of the Green Lantern Corps, Icon, Kid Arachnid and Ironheart help Black Panther defeat Erik Kilmonger, Loki, Aresia, Cheetah, Sabretooth, Bushmaster, Giganta, Enchantress and Executioner and end the war in order to save Wakanda and Themyscira.

In order for Spider-Man to step on the Isle of Themyscira, Dr. Strange used his spell to turn the Web Slinger into a beautiful woman!

**16\. Changing Powers (formerly titled Wonder Thor, Spider She-Hulk & Super Soldier Lois)  
**  
Loki, Felix & Baron Mordo's plot to steal the powers of Captain America, She-Hulk, Thor and Dr. Strange accidentally went awry when they were transferred to Spider-Man (who turned into She-Hulk but retained his voice and roars like The Incredible Hulk.), Wonder Woman (who became worthy of wielding Mjolnir and transformed into her variation of Thor. Her outfit will be based from Marvel vs DC from the 90's. I can imagine Wondy mimicking Thor's voice for fun.), Zatanna (who will wear Dr. Strange's cape and have his powers.) and Superman's Ex-Wife, Lois Lane (who will have Cap's Super Soldier abilities and a physique of a female bodybuilder and she'll be forced to walk a mile in the shoes of the superpowered being because of how and why her marriage with Superman ended.)

**17\. The Galra Invasion**

Peter and Diana's vacation to Havana, Cuba along with the Birds of Prey (Batgirl, Black Canary, Huntress, Dove & Hawk (Hank Hall and Dawn Granger), Lady Blackhawk (Zinda Blake) and Shayera Hol (Formerly Hawkgirl) and Vixen) and Young Justice (Nightwing, Flash (Wally West), Superboy (Connor Kent), Wonder Girl, Donna Troy, Tigress (Formerly Artemis), Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm/Jackson "Kaldur" Hyde), Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy and Kid Flash (Bart Allen)has been cut short when the Galra Empire led by Prince Lotor invaded Planet Earth.

Now they all must join forces with the Paladins of Voltron (Keith, his love interest Princess Allura, Lance, Hunk and Pidge) to prevent the complete invasion and save the world before it is too late!

**18\. The Kingpin of Gotham!**

Kingpin Wilson Fisk took over Gotham City as it's Crime Lord and ran roughshod with an iron fist. After the Kingpin defeated Batman, held him hostage and threatened to unleash mayhem, chaos and destruction unless the criminals are free from the Arkham Asylum, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Daredevil, Elektra and Spider-Woman teamed up with the Batfamily (Catwoman, Nightwing, Red Robin (Tim Drake), Red Hood (Jason Todd), Robin (Damien Wayne), Batgirl, Spoiler, Huntress, Batwing and Batwoman) and GCPD led by Commissioner James Gordon to fight against him for the fates of Batman and Gotham. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the Black Cat returns on the prowl and her actions may determine what side is she on and the mercenary Silver Sable and the vigilante Punisher are carving the path of destruction to hunt down the Kingpin.

**19\. Almost Got 'Em (As a Parody of my favorite Batman the Animated Series Episode Almost Got 'Im)  
**  
Joker, Cheetah, Giganta, Shocker, Rhino, Electro, Scorpion, Two-Face and Enchantress share their run-in stories about how they almost got Spider-Man and Wonder Woman. And groups of heroes like the Secret Warriors (Quake, Squirrel Girl, Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan), Patriot (Rayshaun Lucas), America Chavez, Inferno and Ironheart), Runaways (Alex Wilder, Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean, Gert Yorkes with Old Lace, Chase Stein and Molly Hayes), the Spider-Wonder Connection [Kid Arachnid, Spider-Girl, Silk, Iron Spider, Agent Venom, Scarlet Spiders (Ben Reilly and Kaine Parker), Mary Jane Watson n.k.a. Spinneret, Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) and the Wonder Girls (Donna Troy and Cassie Sandsmark)] and new anti-hero trio of Deadpool, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn!

**20, 21 and 22. Operation: Power Couples, Parts 1, 2 and 3**

In order save their perspective home planets during the contest of champions by the Collector and Gamemaster, Spider-Man and Wonder Woman joined forces with the other couples (Superman with She-Hulk & Captain Marvel, Batman with Catwoman, Captain America with Black Widow, Iron Man with Rescue, Hulk with Red-She-Hulk, Hawkeye with Mockingbird, Black Canary with Huntress, Thor with Sif, Cyborg with Vixen, Ben 10 with Power Girl, Wolverine with Storm, Cyclops with Phoenix, Gambit with Rogue, Falcon with Misty Knight, Daredevil with Elektra, Lion-O with Cheetara, Bengali with Pumyra, Starlord with Gamora, Keith with Allura, Ryu with Chun Li, Duke with Baroness (formerly of Cobra, now part of G.I. Joe along with Storm Shadow), Snake Eyes with Scarlett, Flint with Lady Jaye, Nightwing with Starfire & Batgirl, Beast Boy with Raven and shockingly...Black Cat with Mary Jane Watson n.k.a. Spinneret, who revealed to pass the name Spider-Woman on to Jessica Drew in order to find her own identity as a superhero.) to fight against the selected Super Villains as the ultimate test of every relationship and as a team.

**23, 24, 25, 26 and 27. Back to the Spider Verse Again Saga, Parts 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5  
**  
After waking up realizing that his brain is placed inside a jar, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Justice League and the Avengers learned Dr. Octopus not only stole Spider-Man's body by using the mind swapping octobot, thus calling himself the Superior Spider-Man, he also stole the Siege Perilous and wrecked all sorts of havoc all over New York by creating a Spider Purge.

In order to stop the Superior Spider-Man's reign of terror, Doctors Strange and Fate used their magic to fuse Spider-Man's mind into Wonder Woman's body and called themselves the Wonder-Spider under the guidance of Madame Web so they along with Black Widow, the Scarlet Spiders, Kid Arachnid, Agent Venom (Flash Thompson), Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew), Spider-Girl, Spinneret (Mary Jane Watson) and Silk went to different Spider Verses to recruit the other Spiders like Spider-Gwen aka Ghost Spider, Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Ham, Spider-Man Noir, Spider-UK, Spider-Punk and Peni Parker aka SP/dr but they also crossed paths with other new Spiders such as Spider-Wolf (from the Dark Universe where Spider-Man is permanently a werewolf and living in Transylvania instead of New York), the Spider-Women (who turned out to be the minds of Peter Parker trapped in the bodies of Black Widow, Captain Marvel, She-Hulk, Mockingbird, Black Cat, Mary Jane Watson, Storm, Rogue, Phoenix, Psylocke, Valkyrie, Invisible Woman and Gamora.) and last but not least the Children of Spider-Man and Wonder Woman as they all joined forces to stop the Superior Spider-Man and retrieve the Siege Perilous.

**28\. Ghost Ninjas in Japan**

Spider-Man and Wonder Woman along with Black Canary, Huntress, Flash (Wally West), Wasp, Constantine, Zatanna, Deadman, Swamp Thing and Etrigan traveled to Japan to investigate the paranormal incidents while visiting their old friends Ryu and his wife Chun-Li along with Ken Masters, Sakura, Yun & Yang. When the four discovered that ghosts and demons are wrecking havoc in the Land of the Rising Sun, teamed up with the Ghostbusters (with Janine Mellnitz and Slimer) and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (with Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones and former adversary turned ally and Leonardo's love interest Karai, the estranged daughter of the Shredder.) to save Japan from becoming the Land of the Rising Dead! With an unexpected help from a friendly ghost named...Casper, who accidentally took possession of Wonder Woman's body! And to make matters worse, Sagat, Vega and Balrog formed an alliance with the Foot Clan led by the Shredder!

**29 and 30. Final Confrontation, Parts 1 and 2  
**  
After learning that Darkseid is behind the new Cabal, Spider-Man and Wonder Woman decided that he must be stopped once and for all as they assembled their allies and fellow superheroes (Justice League, Avengers, X-Men, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Ghostbusters, Teen Titans, Street Fighters led by Ryu, Hulk & the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Web Warriors, Ben 10, Young Justice, Defenders, Secret Warriors, Runaways, Guardians of the Galaxy, Voltron, Thundercats, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and more) as they all try to stop a full invasion of Earth, defeat the New Cabal and save the world.

**One Shot: Not Another Freaky Friday!  
**  
Spider-Man and Wonder Woman switch bodies once again when Mister Mxyzptlk plays a prank on them. Now they must deal with the onslaught of villains in their mixed up bodies! Especially when Mesmero hypnotized the founders of the Justice League.

**One Shot: Titano vs Devil Dinosaur!**

The Legion of Doom turned Titano and Devil Dinosaur into mind controlled giant monsters and controlled them to fight each other that causes destruction on Metropolis! Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Superman, Captain Marvel, Superboy, Wonder Girl, Kid Arachnid, Ben 10, Power Girl, Lucky Girl, Kevin 11, Rook Blanko, Supergirl, Superwoman (My OC), Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (She-Hulk, Red She-Hulk, Red Hulk, A-Bomb and Skaar) must all try to save Metropolis, turn both Titano and Devil Dinosaur back to normal and stop the Legion of Doom.

**One Shot: Child's Play**

Spider-Man and Wonder Woman's triple date with Ben 10, Power Girl, Kevin 11 and Lucky Girl on Coney Island was interrupted by the team of the Joker, Giganta, Billy Billions, Charmcaster, Scorpion and Eon when they turned them back into 10 year old children!

**One Shot: Fight to the Finish**

Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Black Panther, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Misty Knight along with Lois Lane & Jimmy Olsen went to Metro City to investigate an underground fighting ring ran by Roulette with former Street Fighter Eagle as her bodyguard by her side and found out that she manipulated the Street Fighters (Ryu, his wife Chun-Li, Ken Masters, Major William F. Guile, E. Honda, Zangief, Blanka, Dhalsim, T-Hawk, Fei Long, Dee Jay, Cammy White, Dan Hibiki, Sean & Laura Matsuda, Yun & Yang, Sakura, Karin, R. Rika, Rose, Crimson Viper, Juri Han, Abel, Rufus, Birdie, Dudley, Hugo, El Fuerte, Hakan, Necro, Remy, Rashid, Menat, G, Abigail, Alex, Ed, Falke, Ibuki, Elena, Gen and Makoto.) to fight in the Trio Tournament hosted by Poison and the Mayor of Metro City, Cody Trevers.

In order to save the Street Fighters and free them from Roulette, the seven heroes challenged her, only for them to fight against Sagat, Vega, Balrog, F.A.N.G., Adon and former Street Fighters Retsu, Geki, Joe, Mike and Lee (being forced to fight against his will), which will prove to be a challenge.

**One Shot: The Simple Weekend**

While Diana Prince went to business trip to Europe as an Ambassador, Peter Parker along with Jennifer Walters and Carol Danvers must spend the entire weekend in Smallville with Superman for a comedic taste of the simple life. That is until their weekend was rudely interrupted by Metallo, Titania, Hala the Accuser and Kraven the Hunter and they must stop them before they desecrate the entire town.

**One Shot: Showdown on a Saturday **

Spider-Man, Wonder Woman along with Ben 10, Power Girl, Rook Blanko, Superman, Batman, Flash (Wally West), and the Avengers (Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Wasp, Black Panther and Scarlet Witch) teamed up with The Secret Saturdays to investigate the hoard of cryptid gorillas and monkeys mind controlled by Grodd.

**One Shot: Mxyzptlk's Revenge**

After being humiliated by Spider-Man last time they crossed paths, Mxyzptlk switched the Wall Crawler's voice with the Black Canary's during their run-in with the Joker who causes mayhem and chaos in New York. And to make matters even worse, the anti-hero trio of Deadpool, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy came in the picture to up the ante and it's up to Wonder Woman to save the day.

**One Shot: Prank Wars**

While his girlfriends Diana, Dinah and Helena went shopping in a mall with the women of the Justice League, Spider-Man got himself into a prank war with Deadpool and Harley Quinn before the Joker took advantage of it and starts hilariously terrorizing them with his own deadly pose of pranks!

**One Shot: Shadow King's Revenge**

When Professor Charles Xavier went out of commission and helplessly being sent to the Astral Plane, the Shadow King took advantage of Xavier's vulnerability by possessing Storm's body, causing frenzy within the X-Men and wrecked havoc on New York City! In order to stop the Shadow King's reign of terror, Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Huntress along with Kid Arachnid enlisted the services of Constantine, Zatanna, Deadman, Swamp Thing and Dr. Fate in order to succeed.

**One Shot: Wonder Luthor Pts. 1 and 2**

In order to destroy the Justice League from within, Lex Luthor created a device that allowed him to switch bodies with Wonder Woman, only to be exposed by Spider-Man and Black Canary who successfully warned Superman and Batman of Luthor's plot. Luthor (in Wonder Woman's body) retaliated by going on a rampage in the Watchtower, unleash Wonder Woman's full power and escaped by teleporting to the Big Apple where he is causing destruction in attempt to destroy her good name and reputation unless Spider-Man and the Justice League stop him and revert him and Wonder Woman back in their original bodies, which is easier said than done!

**One Shot: The Amazing Spider-Avatar  
**  
Eon who once again stole the Chrono Navigator along with Billy Billions, Albedo, Vilgax, Charmcaster, Zs'Skayr, Circus Freak Trio and the Forever Knights led by Enoch caused a rift in the Space Time Continuum when they forced Spider-Man to switch bodies with Avatar Korra! While Spider-Man (in Korra's body) got to know Team Avatar (Mako, his younger brother Bolin and Korra's wife, Asami Sato.) in the 1920's, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Huntress, Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Misty Knight, Ben 10, Power Girl, Lucky Girl, Kevin 11, Rook Blanko and Grandpa Max Tennyson recruited Professor Paradox to help take back the Chrono Navigator but when Eras collide via time hole between two timeline, all heroes from both past and present must join forces to stop all of Ben 10's arch enemies, revert Spidey and Korra back to normal and restore order to the universe in time and space.

**One Shot: A Day in a life of Superwoman  
**  
This chronicled the events after Claire-El became Superwoman where she fought crime on her own for the first time, took a job as a runaway model despite her hulking appearance, even posed for Playboy magazine once, coming into terms of her sexual orientation when she realized that she's only attracted to women and how she found her first love who had a secret of her own.

**One Shot: Yellowjacket's Rampage**

Wanting patch things up with his ex-wife Janet Van Dyne, Hank Pym aka Yellowjacket discovered that Jan moved on with her new love Wally West which caused the former Avengers to spiral out of control, gave in to his Yellowjacket persona and went on a rampage outside of the Avengers Tower. Spider-Man, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Huntress came to the aid of the Flash and the Avengers when Yellowjacket took the Wasp and held her hostage, stomping on the streets of New York.

**The official pairings for the The Spider & The Amazon**

Spider-Man x Wonder Woman x Audrey x Black Canary x Huntress (In this story, while Peter and Diana are in a relationship and Dinah is currently dating Helena as a rebound after her marriage with Oliver Queen ended, both girls revealed to have a crush on Spider-Man and Diana being bisexual as she is decided to share her boyfriend with them. And Audrey who still have feelings for Diana will also develop feelings for Peter Parker as well. Peter will form a bond with Diana, Dinah and Helena while becoming best friends with Ben Tennyson, Dick Grayson, Wally West, Ryu, Chun-Li, Lion-O, Keith Kogone, Princess Allura and Power Girl. Spidey will start off with Wonder Woman and then end up with a harem.)  
Superman x She-Hulk x Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) (The three of them will be in a three way relationship because of their attraction between them during Freaky Friday, Pt. 3 as a rebound after Superman's divorce from Lois Lane. Sorry Clois shippers but this story is not for you!)  
Batman x Catwoman  
Captain America x Black Widow  
Green Arrow x Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (I'm a GABC shipper but in this story, Oliver Queen rebounded from his divorce from Dinah Lance and dated Felicity Smoak for over a year. After the Doomsday incident in Gotham City, Oliver proposed to Felicity and eventually got married, much to the chagrin of his ex-wife, Dinah. And no, I haven't watch Arrow, Flash, Supergirl and/or Legends of Tomorrow on TV nor do I plan to despite watching some clips on Youtube.)  
Supergirl x Lena Luthor (I ship Supercorp too but let's not get our hopes up about them being canon. In this story, Lena's relationship with her brother Lex is permanently strained because Lex's obsession with discrediting and destroying Superman due to his jealousy, resentment and animosity toward the Man of Steel.)  
Hawkeye x Mockingbird  
Wolverine x Storm  
Cyclops x Phoenix (Jean Grey-Summers)  
Gambit x Rogue  
Iceman x Firestar  
Power Girl x Ben 10  
Ryu x Chun-Li (They became a married couple after the events of fanmade story by ryuxchunliproject, Street Fighter: The Heart of Battle that was published in February 14, 2015. I still got my copy to this very day. Unfortunately for everyone, the story's not around to download anymore.)  
Keith x Allura  
Lion-O x Cheetara  
Bengali x Pumyra  
Cyborg x Vixen  
Falcon x Misty Knight  
Nightwing x Batgirl x Starfire  
Superboy x Wonder Girl  
Beast Boy x Raven  
Iron Man x Pepper Potts  
Thor x Sif  
Shazam x Stargirl  
Flash (Wally West) x Wasp x Giganta (Eventually after revealing that she's a reserved member of the Justice League sent to infiltrate the New Cabal while still having feelings for Wally West. In this story she's a good guy who has permanently reformed from her evil ways while revealing that she became a huge fan of Spider-Man when he defeated the Sinister 6 during the events of the episode Graduation, Pt. 2.)  
Mary Jane Watson x Black Cat (Ex-girlfriends of Peter Parker who secretly started dating at the start of the story as they kept their romantic relationship a secret from everyone, including Peter until it was revealed on the Power Couples Saga. They both to be revealed as bisexuals.)  
Kid Arachnid (Miles Morales) x Ironheart (Riri Williams)  
Batwoman x Renee Montoya x Maggie Sawyer


End file.
